Operation: HEART
by Key Supersam
Summary: The Sector V Leader and Supreme Leader of KND have been best friends from the start. However when an old villian comes back. The two must struggle to keep the organization, friends, and most importantly eachother's relationship from crumbling. Their is only one thing they can do to be able to defeat the villian, but will they be able to rely on eachother? Tenth Chapter Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door or any characters.**

**Warning! Takes place 2 years after Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S and a lot more changes (Plus redone spelling and punctuation)**

* * *

**(9 Years Earlier...)**

A young Brit played in the sandbox alone while other kids were on the jungle set, swings, slides, and spider-web. He played with his little red truck, driving it into his blue truck.

"Vroom...vroom," the boy's truck crashed into a pile of sand.

By the sandbox was a bench, where a man stuck his nose into the newspaper. The man seemed to have brown hair that sways past his ears, with a bald spot on top of his head. A mushcache easily covered the top of his mouth and his clothes could he is from England.

The boy ran through the sand once more before meeting his eyes with a girl about age. He smiled and waved his hand, "hi...what's your name?" The girl looked at him in confusion and turned to another man sitting on the bench. He stared at the girl and said something the Brit couldn't understand.

The girl looked down at the sand and said her name quietly, "Rachella."

He lifted up, and then put his hand out, "I'm Nigel."

The girl continued looking down, until Nigel held his blue truck. Rachella didn't say anything. Nigel continued smiling and holding the truck in front of her. Rachella smiled weakly, taking the truck from him. The two three year olds played together in the sand.

"Not from here?" The Englishman asked.

The brunette hair man crossed his legs watching the kids play, "no we're from Poland... moved here yesterday."

The Englishman put the paper down and held his hand out, "Monty Uno."

"Jeffery McKenzie," he shook his hand.

"So...she your only child?"

"Nah, I have an eight year old right over there." He pointed to a blond girl by another blond boy on the spider-web, "and the boy is my nephew. But I do have a baby coming in a few days, should be due anytime in fact."

"Well my young Nigel ol' bean is an only child and we moved from England last week, this is actually the first time he met someone here in America."

Jeffery smiled, "it's her first time also, and they seem to be enjoying themselves."

The two toddlers were playing with eachother trucks in the sand; they seemed to be having fun.

The two father's looked at their kids with smiled, "I can tell...they are going to be great friends."

* * *

**Now Loading:**

**Kids Next Door Mission:**

**Operation: H.E.A.R.T**

**H**aving

**E**achother

**A**round

**R**eally

**T**aints

* * *

**(Present; Moonbase 0)**

"My fellow Kids Next Door operatives," Numbuh 1, aka Nigel Uno started finishing up his speech. "I am happy to pronounce the mission was a total success... furthermore of everyone surviving this-" Nigel smirked, "work."

On his left side was his closest friend Numbuh 362, aka Rachel McKenzie. She enjoyed all of Nigel's speech, she just stood there looking at him and smiling as he completed talking. Rachel, along with the rest of the KND operatives clapped for him.

She walked to the middle of the stage, still clapping, "thank you Numbuh 1 for that great speech."

Nigel smiled a bit and saluted to her, "anytime sir."

He went over to the side and watch her take stage.

She did a small cough as everyone turned silent, "Kids Next Door Operatives...I would like to thank you all for coming and hope to see you tomorrow, before Spring Break." Rachel put her fist up and yelled, "Kids Next Door Rules!"

All the kids raised their fist, "Kids Next Door Rules!"

Once everyone began to leave, Nigel went over to find his team.

"Hey Numbuh 1, nice speech you had," Numbuh 5, aka Abigail (Abby) Lincoln's voice came behind him.

Nigel turned to see his whole team behind him, "hello teammates and thanks for thanking me Abby."

"Anytime."

"So Numbuh 1, you going to Lime Rick's with us?" Numbuh 2, also known as Hoagie Gilligan told him.

Well um-" Nigel got interrupted of a "eek."

"Ooo... I heard they got this new rainbow monkey soda!" Numbuh 3, aka Kuki Sanban said, cheerful.

"While you get that, I'm getting the new pepper soda," Numbuh 4, actually named Wallabee (Wally) Beatles smirked.

"Well I won't be joining you to going there... I am uh-" Nigel put his hand in his pocket gripping a pouch, "going somewhere else haha."

"Ok, tell Numbuh 362, 5 said hi," Abby smirked.

"I will- wait what!" Nigel blushed looking away. His sector laughed.

"Oh come on... you might as well be dating Lizzie and still rather go see Rachel," Hoagie chuckled.

"Well I'll tell Rachel you guys said hi," Nigel walked away, as his team laughed walking to the kids bar.

In the backstage, Rachel was talking to her two best friends.

"So what are you guys doing for Spring Break?" Rachel asked.

"Oh ye know, going to Ireland to see me aunts and uncles," Numbuh 86, aka Fanny Fulbright said.

"That sounds fun. What about you Patton?"

"Oh going back to Canada this time to see my grandparents," Numbuh 60, known as Patton Drilovsky folded his arms.

"Well that's good... me, Harvey, and Brooke are just staying home," Rachel frowned. "My parents are going to Europe for my dad's business.

"Is yer sister going to throw a teen's party?" Fanny asked a bit annoyed.

Rachel shrugged, "most likely...or go to a teen's party."

"Why don't you ask Nigel to see what he's doing for the break?" Patton smirked.

"What... me and Nigel do something for Spring Break? Well I... I- what if he's already doing something?" Rachel's eyes lit up of hearing Patton.

"The boy said asked," Fanny looked at Patton, who smiled back at her. Fanny looked away, blushing a bit for him not to notice.

"Well I...I guess," Rachel felt more confident.

"Ok, there he is right now," Patton pointed to the Brit walking over to him.

Rachel turned and started to get nervous, "what do I say?"

Patton and Fanny exchanged glances, "just let him do the talking...then ask him what he's doing for Spring Break."

Rachel heard Nigel getting closer, "what if he asked me?"

Patton and Fanny did unison, "answer him back."

Before she knew it Nigel was right behind her. "Hey Rachel," Nigel waved a little bit.

Patton and Fanny looked at eachother, "we'll be at Lime Rick's." The two operatives walked away leaving Nigel and Rachel the only two left in the auditorium.

The two looked away nervously from eachother.

"So..." Nigel rubbed his arm.

"I know a place where we can talk and isn't public," Rachel bit her lip.

Nigel nodded, "ok...sounds nice."

* * *

**(Deck 3 of Moonbase 0)**

Rachel entered the room with Nigel by her side. The room was filled with glass windows that looked down on earth and space; it had a bench in the front part of it, perfect for gazing at the stars.

"Wow!" Nigel went over to the window and stared out, "this is so beautiful Rachel."

Rachel sat on the bench and looked at him, "I found this room during the first weeks I was Supreme Leader. Whenever I wanted to get away from home or work I came here."

Nigel went over to sit by her, both turning and staring outside.

"This is one of the beautiful things here."

"What the other?" Rachel asked.

Nigel looked at her and brushed away a fallen hair covering those brown eyes, "you."

She felt her face red and smiled. "Th...Thanks."

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes looking outside. Nigel put his hand in his pocket and took out a black pouch. His mom gave it to him earlier this morning saying something along with it, Your father gave me this when we were both in love with eachother. I still remember what he said when giving it to me, "Eliza... I've known you for a long time and I just wanted you to know. How much I love you." But now I want you to give it to the special girl you really do love Nigel.

Nigel hearing those words made him think of Rachel. He took a deep breath and gazed over to her.

"Hey Rach."

She turned to him, "yeah?"

He handed her the pouch, "this is for you."

Rachel examined it before she opened it.

She gasped at a silver diamond heart necklace she was holding with her thumb and index finger.

"Nigel it... it's beautiful." Rachel looked at him, "is it real?"

"Well of course it's real... my mom gave it to me and I thought well I gave it to you, it means-" Nigel paused for a moment.

Rachel raised a brow, "mean's what?"

_What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_ Nigel thought and smiled, "it means our friendship... here let me put it on you."

She gave him the necklace, and then held her blond hair up. Nigel gently put the necklace on her and snapped it.

Rachel turned to face him, "thank you."

He was speechless of how the necklace looked on her. It was a perfect match, bringing out her eyes and reminded him of why he loved her. Not because of her beauty, but the way she glows. The way he sees her.

The two were silent for a few minutes. They looked at eachother having questions, but nervous to ask.

The Supreme Leader and Sector Leader took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" They said in unison.

"Huh?" Again in a unison before laughing.

"You first," Nigel said.

Rachel blushed a bit, "I was kind of wondering what you were doing for Spring Break?"

"Nothing really I guess."

"Well want to do something together during the week, because my parents are going to Europe, my brother and sister are hanging out with their friends, so... yeah."

"Sure, what are we going to do then?"

"I don't exactly know."

He chuckled, "we'll figure something out."

Rachel folded her arms, "so what is your question?"

Nigel rubbed his arm, "I...I was wondering i...if-" Nigel gulped.

Rachel tilted her head curiously, "what is it?"

Nigel lost track in her eyes and said something random, "if you know where babies come from?"

She raised a brow, "well...uh they come from Philadelphia, don't they."

"Yeah they do." He face palmed, "not New Jersey."

Rachel sigh, laying her hand on the bench wishing Nigel asked her something she wanted him to ask.

Nigel looked away from her and thought, _there you go again Nigel...messing up again._ He turned to Rachel, staring outside in disappointment. _No, not this time... Rachel is different then Lizzie._

He put his hand on hers, squeezing it gently.

She at first was startled, looking down as the two held hands. Her worried turned into a warm smile.

The two pre-teens leaned closer to eachother and closer and closer. They were about to kiss and-

"Numbuhs 1 and 362!" A voice came behind them.

The leaders broke apart, and then looked to see Numbuh Infinity in the doorway unhappy.

"Nu...Numbuh Infinity," Rachel's voice shook, "what do you n...need."

Infinity folded his arms and walked over to them. "Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, I have a special question just for you."

The blond gulped and nodded.

"Do you know the third the golden rule?"

Rachel's eyes lit up and looked over to Nigel, who was a little confused.

She put her head down and frowned, "the third golden rule is 'No Supreme Leader is aloud to date, kiss, and any romance with a Sector Leader or immediate decommissioning'."

Nigel's mouth hanged open, as Infinity nodded in agreement.

"You should be lucky I stopped you before you two kissed."

"Yeah you did," Rachel said, solemnly.

Infinity smirked and walked out of the room.

Rachel closed her eyes in disappointment. "I better go," she looked over to him, "don't want to get in any more trouble."

"Yeah... I better get back to my Sector," Nigel stood up and walked to the door. "And Rachel..."

She studied him for a second.

"My team said hi."

* * *

**What do you guys think of this story? Yes, I know... going a little too fast and kind of maybe too juicy. But this is only because I am obsessed with shipping 1/362 and might focus on them a lot. Wait a second... this story is supposed to be about their relationship! But other pairings include 60/86 (They might have half a chapter about them maybe...), 2/5 (same as 60/86, what I love those two shippings, but 1/362), and 3/4 (of course... the two most popular shipping. They might now have as much interaction, but don't worry. Maybe I will have three fourths of a chapter of them, hehe three fourths or 3/4s, get it. Ha-ha real comedian).**

**Oh and there is a reason I didn't really want to post this... I mean I write my stories based off of journals from school and I'm on Chapter 5, but it just gets me off guard of my other stories. Like my Secret Saturdays and Spider-Man Unlimited. So this story is going to go a little fast, it's just I love KND and it's my childhood show along with a couple exceptions but that is why I might be going in a little fast. This story will be a couple chapters long maybe like 15, 16, or heck maybe even 20. Then that means I will be too busy uploading Secret Saturdays and Spider-Man Unlimited. Anyways favorite, comment, and most importantly enjoy.**

**Me:** Oh and-

**H****oagie:** So what happens next?

**Me:** Wait what? I'm not spoiling it!

**Kuki:** Ooooo... do Numbuh 1 and 362 have little kid leaders?

**Me:** What?! I barely get this story out, now you want them to already have kids. May I remind your only 12!

**Wally:** So they don't have kids?

**Me:** No, I mean yes. I mean! I don't know, I don't own them!

**Abby:** Guys just leave the girl alone. As long as Numbuh 5 and 2 get to date then we're all good.

**Hoagie:** Yeah, as long as me and Abby date then I'm good.

**Wally:** Oh and remember me and Kuki!

**Kuki:** Yeah! I want to date Wally!

**Fanny:** What about me and Patton?

**Patton:** Yeah you said it yourself; me and Fanny are the second main pairing in this story.

**Me:** Well first let me get the next couple of chapters out for I can get everything all settled!

**Sonya:** Where are me and Lee? You said you are going to put us in the story.

**Lee:** Yeah and might get to be with Sonya.

**Bartie and Virginia:** Don't forget about us! We may be minor characters and shipping. But we have some followers.

**Me:** OMG! Everyone please! This story is about Rachel and Nigel, they are the two main pairings. I will add you guys later on in the story, but not yet ok!?

**All:** OK!

**Nigel:** Remember to Favorite.

**Rachel:** And to Comment.

**Me:** And last, but not least... ENJOY!

**Key Supersam signing off... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the show Codename: Kids Next Door or any characters.**

**Warning: Some changes that are different then the real show (Chapter Redone, punctuation and spelling fixed better.)**

* * *

**(Sector V Treehouse)**

Nigel enter the TV room to find Wally and Hoagie playing a video-game, Kuki having a tea party with her rainbow monkeys, and Abby reading her magazines. They all looked up and stared at their leader.

"Hey Numbuh 1, did you see 362?" Wally asked.

Nigel went over and flopped on the couch, next to Wally and Hoagie.

"I hate Numbuh Infinity," Nigel said.

Hoagie continued playing the video-game, "why is that?"

"Because of the stupid rule of 'No Supreme Leader shall date, kiss, or any romance with a Sector Leader'!"

The team turned in confusion.

"What do you mean 'No Supreme Leader shall have any romance with a Sector Leader'?" Abby put down her magazine.

Hoagie spoke up, "yeah... I mean you guys been closest friends since three years old and practically care for one another risking your lives on something dangerous to KND or eachother."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I mean it's pretty obvious you two like eachother." Kuki said.

Nigel groaned. "What I mean is that it's a golden rule and Infinity won't get rid of it," he clinched his fist.

"Well I hate it... I mean really! If me and Wally were in your position then we would date," Kuki turned silent and red. "But, we aren't so um... yeah that's what I would do."

Wally's mouth dropped to the floor and blushed.

He realized everyone staring at him, then closed his mouth, "uh... yeah mate! What Kuki said, but in your position."

Nigel smiled weakly. "Ok, I'll talk to her tomorrow," the Sector Leader nodded and watched his teammates play a videogame.

* * *

**(Moonbase 0; Rachel's Office)**

The Supreme Leader sat on her chair, before putting her head down on the table. She was so close to Nigel than ever before and now she remembers, she can't date him. Rachel was furious, but also sad. Her feelings for Nigel were complicated. She was never able to confess her love to Nigel and most likely never will with decommissioning only eleven months away. Rachel didn't want to be decommissioned and forget those memories of being with Nigel during their childhood. Of course she would remember him even before being in KND, but it wouldn't be the same.

"So this is what it's like being an operative of KND for the last year," Rachel said to herself. Struggling to take it out of her mind, she couldn't. She couldn't do anything about her feelings for Nigel, decommissioning, and the rules. Rachel just thought of the first couple weeks of being in Kindergarten, when she actually started loving him.

* * *

**(Flashback; 7 Years Ago)**

Even Kindergarten was boring for the class, especially when the teacher was doing paperwork and ignoring the children.

"Hey let's play truth or dare!" Kuki suggested.

Only Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Hoagie, Abby, and Wally joined in. They sat in a circle by one another.

"Ok who's first?" Rachel asked.

"Abby wants to be first," the African American/French girl spoke up.

She looked over to Hoagie. "Truth or dare Hoagie?" Abby asked.

He thought for a second, "uh...truth."

"Was it true you ate Mr. Whisker's cheese?"

Hoagie nodded sheepishly, "he wasn't eating it so I thought I could nibble on it."

Everyone laughed.

"Ok! Ok! Kuki, truth or dare?" He turned to the Japanese girl.

"Well truth silly," she replied back.

"Is it true you have over fifty rainbow monkeys?"

"Yes... and mommy said I'm getting more on my birthday."

"Rachel," everyone turned to the blond. "Truth or dare?"

Rachel smiled, "dare."

Kuki looked around for a good dare and she found a perfect one, "I dare you to... kiss Nigel Uno."

They all gasped as Nigel turned more red then Fanny's hair. Rachel herself blushed, but not as much as the Brit. The whole classroom looked at the two pairs leaned closer.

Before Rachel could react, Nigel quickly connected the lips and emerged with a kiss.

The two broke apart and exchanged looks then moved away blushing bright red.

The game continued going on and ended when the bell ringed.

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Nigel and the kiss, it turned out. She couldn't get it out of her mind for the rest of her life.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

The Pre-teen looked up and moving her head toward a photo that was taken at the carnival. It's was her and Nigel on his eight birthday. The two spent most of the whole day together going on a couple rides to carnival games to eating all the junk food. The best part she thought was when the Ferris wheel stopped and they had to be stuck together for half hour.

"Why couldn't things be like they were," Rachel asked herself.

She sign and walked out of the office to the bridge to begin her day of work.

* * *

**(Bridge)**

"Ye stoopid boy! De decommission chamber is a wreck because of ye!" Fanny yelled at a boy operative. "Ay got a whole group of kids to decommission tomorrow and now Ay can't with the whole place like this! Oi!" She face palmed and groaned.

"S...sir," the operative said franticly.

"What Numbuh 56?"

"I will have it all fixed up by tomorrow, I promise."

"Ye promise under Numbuh 0's nose."

Numbuh 56 saluted, "I promise!"

Fanny nodded and noticed her blond best friend, "hey Rachel!"

She sprinted over and walked beside the girl.

"Oh...hey Fanny," Rachel solemnly looked at her.

The Irish girl patted her friends should, "what happened?"

Rachel held her breath and spit out the words at once, "InfinitybargedinwhenmeandNig elwereabouttokissandreminded meaboutthethirdgoldenrule."

**(Translation: Infinity barged in when me and Nigel were about to kiss and reminded me about the third golden rule).**

Fanny took it in for a second before saying, "do you remind telling me why you like that brown hair Brit?"

Rachel chuckled, "you know why... but now that he is back. He looks like a totally different person with grown brown hair and him growing a couple inches. You know it's funny, because I liked looking down at him two years ago."

Fanny nodded in agreement.

Nigel came back about a year ago with a whole different appearance and changed. Most of the operatives didn't even recognize him, but Rachel and Sector V were able to tell it was Nigel. It took about a month or two for the villains to be able to recognize Nigel. The reason he left the Galactic Kids Next Door was because he gave the job to Chad and wanted to return home to Earth, along with his friends.

"Ay'm just surprised that yer cousin Chad switched positions from being best in TND to GKND," Fanny commented. "I still can't believe ye guys are even related?"

Rachel rubbed her hair, "well his mom and my mom are sisters, making his mom my aunt and making him my cousin."

"Do ye ever miss him?"

"Yes and no, he was my favorite cousin. I mean he got me to be Supreme Leader and I'm happy he was in TND, because he wouldn't betray the KND."

"Uh huh... especially when he tried to send de base to de sun."

"He had a reason." Rachel smirked.

"Is yer whole family all about reasons?"

"Yes, because we are the riches family in Virginia and everything always has a reason."

"Not everything Rach."

Rachel looked away not to focus on what Fanny was saying, but what Nigel gave her. The necklace was on her, just not visible with the tiger sweater being over it. She didn't want to risk it getting lokst or stolen, so hid it for no one can see it. It was the nicest gift Nigel has given her, the nicest gift anyone has given her.

"So Fanny," Rachel broke the silence. "What's it with you and Patton?"

Fanny rubbed her arm and shook her head, "it's nothing really."

Rachel's brown eyes eyed the red-head girl, waiting for an answer.

Fanny quickly grabbed Rachel's arm, dragging her to the nearest door.

They entered a room, which Fanny tuned on the light revealing it be the janitor's closet.

"Ok Rach... I'll tell ye." Fanny gulped and talked all at once, "Patton'sreallycute, Aymean... AythinkAymighthaveacrushonhi m, butwhatifhedoesn'tlikeme? Aymeanheisthemostcrushedboyi nKNDandAybasicallyamthegirlw hohatesboysandwhatshouldAydo ?"

**(Translation to Fanny's one whole talking role: Patton's really cute, Ay mean... Ay think Ay might have a crush on him, but what if he doesn't like me? Ay mean he is the most crushed boy in KND and Ay basically am the girl who hates boys and what should Ay do?)**

Rachel nodded her head of understanding it all, "well yeah he is one of the most crushed boys in KND."

Fanny blushed, "ye forgot one of the cutest boys in KND."

Rachel smirked and folded her arms.

"As a boy I mean, hehe."

"You have a crush on him, don't ya Fanny?"

Fanny continued blushed, excusing herself out of the janitor's closet.

Rachel thought of Nigel, while exiting and walking to the observation deck.

* * *

**(Next day; Moonbase 0)**

Rachel looked out of the curtain to see the seats feeling up with kids. She stuck her head back in and took a deep breath.

"Nervous Rachel?" A voice came behind her.

Rachel squealed and turned to see a brown hair Brit standing in front of her.

"Oh Nigel- it's just you," she smiled.

"So are you nervous Rachel?" The Brit asked again.

"No why would I be... it's just another speech." Rachel folded her arms staring at the ground, "what's so different about his on?"

"Well it's going to take two hours longer and a lot of kids are going to ask you questions about the Galactic Kids Next Door, then you have to answer most of the-"

"Ok! I get it! But I don't know why I have to do it, you're the one who was in Galactic KND."

Nigel smiled and nodded. "That's true, but you're the Soopreme Leader," he said.

"Yeah ok... I'll be fine," Rachel agreed.

"Good, because it's time."

"Huh?"

On the other side of the curtain, two operatives yelled.

"Attention!" Fanny and Patton quieted the audience.

The two exchanged looks, then glanced over to their Supreme Leader, smiling.

Rachel walked over to the microphone.

"Kids Next Door Rules!" She raised her fist and shouted.

All operatives joined her, "Kids Next Door Rules!"

"Thank you fellow operatives for spending the day here in the Moonbase before Spring Break," Rachel started. "Let's talk about what you all have been wondering... Galactic Kids Next Door." Everyone hushed down, as the Supreme Leader answered every question with accurate answers and explaining about the secret organization.

Three hours into the speech, Nigel didn't move one bit listening to her speech. He wanted to be the first one to greet her once she was done and maybe go for an ice cream or milkshake. When they were talking Nigel saw her wearing the necklace he gave her yesterday, making him smile even more. He really wish he could have told Rachel what he thinks of her, but was too nervous. Hopefully one day he can get himself into telling her what it really meant and who knows, maybe his team was right. Maybe they could have their relationship a secret.

"Numbuh 1! What are you doing here?" A shallow voice came behind him.

Nigel did a short growl before facing the boy in charge of Teens Next Door.

"I'm just here to see Rach- I mean Numbuh 362's speech," Nigel frowned deeper.

Numbuh Infinity wasn't convinced and walked over to the Sector V leader, "you can hear it from your seat."

"Sorry... but there all filled."

"Last time I check, there were four seats left and one next to your sector."

Nigel clinched his fist, "didn't hear you. I'm deaf when listening to you."

"Yes, and I'm blind when seeing you. Now go sit with the audience!"

"Make me!"

Infinity smirked, but became serious again. "Do you actually think she loves you? The workaholic freak that could have gotten her memory erased of her childhood, before she can enjoy her last year as leader."

Nigel could feel hear his knuckles pop and teeth crunch.

"Or maybe the sternest and dorkiest operative KND has ever had. You don't act like a kid, you act like an adult."

The Brit restrained himself from punching Infinity in the nose, but he couldn't hold it back for long.

"Your parents would be disappointed in you, your teammates would be disappointed in you, Rachel would be disappointed in you for loving your job more then you love her."

"Is that what you want to hear? Fine!" Nigel screamed, "I don't have feelings for Numbuh 362, supreme Leader or aka Rachel McKenzie!"

A gasped lit up behind Nigel as he finished.

He turned to see the curtains have lifted up and all operatives staring right at him. Nigel looked down from them to see Rachel.

Tears went down her cheek as she sprinted out of the auditorium.

Nigel caught her wrist, "Rachel... please. Infinity wanted to me to say it."

Rachel looked at him, "and where is he now?"

He couldn't help but wonder himself.

Infinity was gone.

"That's what I thought," Rachel pulled away from him exiting the place.

Fanny ran after her, but stopped in front of Nigel.

She punched him right on the arm, "after Ay'm done with her, Ay'm going to kill ye!"

Fanny continued to the door, chasing her best friend.

Patton sprinted across the stage, however stopped in front of Sector V's leader.

He shook his head, "didn't you know she had something for you?"

Patton excused himself from talking to Nigel and chasing the girls.

Nigel's mouth hanged open and looked up at his sector. They all had folded arms and shook their heads, as well as most operatives. Everyone started to walk out of the auditorium, including Sector V.

Nigel stared at the ground ashamed, being the only one left.

* * *

**(Rachel's Office)**

Rachel sat at the end of her office curled up in a ball on the floor. Tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks, unable to stop. Her heart broken, her eyes filled with water, and feeling so embarrassed.

_How could? I thought he had feelings for me and he just shouted he didn't in front of the whole Kids Next Door_, she thought. _I've known him since the first day I moved here to the United State and had a crushed oh him since Kindergarten. H...he's just-_

Rachel broke down again unable to complete her thought.

On the other side of the room, a door opened.

A Irish girl stuck her head into her best friend's office, "are ye ok Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head, "no the guy I love doesn't love me back and went through embarrassing me in front of the whole organization."

Fanny entered the room with Patton by her side.

"Hey Rach, do we need to beat some sense in Uno," Patton pounded his fist into his hand.

Rachel shook her head and stayed quiet.

Patton and Fanny glanced at eachother before sitting next to their sad friend.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry of how you're feeling," Fanny stroke the blond's hair.

No answer.

Patton sighed. "Rachel I know how hard it is to lose a love one," the black hair Canadian shed a tear. "But stop crying please."

Nothing.

"Oh Rachel..." Fanny looked down to see a silver thing around Rachel neck. "Is that real?"

Fanny pointed to it.

Rachel and Patton and glared at what she was pointing at.

"Oh this... yeah," Rachel reached and took it out showing her best friends. "Nigel gave it to me for our friendship, nicest thing anyone has ever given me."

Patton smiled, "looks very nice on you... but it looks pricey then a normal friendship necklace, ey."

"Yeah, it does look more than a friendship necklace to me too," Fanny agreed.

Rachel held onto the necklace and closed her eyes, "well he told me it's a friendship necklace."

"Well it's cute on you... I'm just surprised you haven't taken it off," Patton said.

Rachel wiped her tears and stood up, "you must really like it if you can't stop complimenting me with it."

"Well I keep thinking I should get one for a girl I like."

Fanny stood up, as did Patton looking in eachother eyes. They both smiled warmly.

Fanny did a short cough, "st..oopid b..oy."

Patton chuckled and Rachel smiled.

"Is today Sunday?" Patton asked.

"Yes why?" Fanny replied.

"Let's take our sad friend to get some good slushies' at the cafeteria."

The trio exited the room and turned right, going down the hall.

* * *

**Two chapters done over the weekend! And both from the same story! Ok so I put a little 3/4, 60/86, and major 1/362, but I didn't put a lot of 2/5. Lol well its good enough. Anyway I'm happy this is out now, I have to admit I'm going to enjoy updating this story. This chapter also explains when Rachel and Nigel started liking eachother, how Nigel came back to Earth, and what else? Oh yeah, did I mention I was going to have Rachel and Chad cousins... no, that's what I thought. Anyway, I just thought with their apperance similar, both being Supreme Leader, along with able to lead the KND. They just seem like cousins and I told you how. My friends agreed with me on them being related cousins, better then siblings though right?**

**Who else was intense with Infinity and Nigel's argument? It was great writing it, I mean it was fun writing it in my journal, then putting it on here. I feel bad for Rachel and Nigel though, I mean it was Infinity's fault for persuading Nigel into saying he doesn't love Rachel. I feel sorry for them, but the story isn't even a quater done. It's so nice how Patton and Fanny were there to comfort Rachel, I'm happy she has great friends. Also Patton is Canadian, but doesn't say ey all the time because he lived in America. However if he goes to see family at Canada then his accent will last for a couple weeks. Same with Fanny, when watching the show I notice she switches from: the/de, ye/you, yer/your, and more. So thats what I see KND in my opinion, oh and yes Nigel does have hair. I gave him hair and he grew couple inches so he's the same height with Rachel. Actually, this takes two years after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S so everyone grew a couple inches. Anyways that's all for this chapter.**

**Sonya:** I don't see me and Lee in the story yet.

**Me:** I'm barely on second chapter, what you want me to do. Restart the story in your perspective.

**Wally: **I wouldn't mind me and Kuki.

**Kuki:** Aww! That's adorable Wally; you would do that to me?

**Wally:** Uh... sure.

**Nigel:** Please Rachel! I'm sorry!

**Rachel:** First you try to kiss me, then you embarrass me in front of the whole organization, and you blame it on Infinity. Nigel Uno, do you actually think I would forgive you?

**Nigel:** Yes...

**Rachel:** Ugh!

**(Someone taps Nigel's shoulder)**

**Nigel:** Yes?

**Fanny:** Ay said after Ay'm done cheering up me friend Ay would kill ye.

**Nigel**: Oh boy! Aaaahhh!

**Me:** Well then while everyone's busy, Hoagie/Abby want to help me with closing?

**Hoagie:** Sure why not.

**Abby:** Numbuh 5 will help you.

**Hoagie:** Don't forget to_ Favorite!_

**Abby:** And _Review!_

**Me:** And most importantly... _Enjoy!_

**Sonya:** What about me and Lee? Guys... I don't like the Dark!

**Me:** Well come on then!

**Key Supersam signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door or any characters.**

**Warning: I own the story, and things are different than regular show. **

**(Chapter Redone, p.s after every 3 chapters will be a redone.)**

* * *

**(Earth; Hampton, Virginia; Retirement Home)**

A caretaker entered the dining room and made her to an old man sitting in a chair.

"Where are my mushy beans?" The old man asked, impatient.

"It will be on your way Mr. Uno," she smiled.

Mr. Uno folded his arms and waited impatiently.

"Mr. Benedict Wigglestein Uno Sr.," A man came in. "Package for you."

The old man raised his hand, as the mailman handed it to him. Mr. Uno opened it carefully, having his caretaker help. He removed the bubble wrap and took out a small wooden box.

"It's a...a music box? No maybe a camera or?" The woman observed it.

"Diane, there is a note here." Mr. Uno gave it to her, "can you read it?"

Diane started, "To Grandfather. Find who ever can play it and point it right at you to get your revenge on the Kids Next Door. From an old dear friend/ally, F."

She read it once more to herself, before looking at the box. "Oh how adorable your grandson must have made this for you and it looks very... creative."

Mr. Uno looked around impatiently, "is my mushy beans here yet?"

Diane put down the note and picked up the wooden box, "here let me play a song for you."

She winded it and played a nice melody.

After a few notes, everything changed. A red beam flew across the room and struck Mr. Uno. All the elders and other caretakers gasped, as shadows formed around the old man.

A sinister laugh happened. Instead of Mr. Uno standing where he was supposed to be, a silhouette man about eight feet tall took its place.

Grandfather grabbed the note card, "ha ha ha... thank you... F?" He looked over to his caretaker, "and thank you Diane for waking my evil side to redeemed me."

Diane stood in shock, as Grandfather took the box from her hands.

"The recommissioning module... mmm," he dropped it to the hard floor crashing it.

The module broke apart, showing a crusty booger in the system.

"Now! To destroy the Kids Next Door once and-"

"Who ordered the mushy beans?" A chef entered the room.

"Do you mind?" Grandfather shouted, "I was talking about my world domination to take out KND forever!"

He grabbed the chef's hat, instantly turning into a senior-citi zombie.

Grandfather turned the rest of caretakers into citi-zombies, but on the other side of the room a KND operative ran outside.

"This is Numbuh 35 to Moonbase 0... come in," Numbuh 35, aka Bartie Stork said to his communicator.

"This is Moonbase 0... oh hey Bartie, did you see how your grandmother is doing," a voice replied back.

"Not important at the moment," Bartie ignored the comment. "What's important is Grandfather's back!"

* * *

**(Moonbase 0; Global Command)**

All of global command members blinked a couple of times and stared at eachother awkwardly, "did you just say what I think you said?"

"Impossible!" An operative yelled.

"No way!" Another one yelled.

"Grandfather can't be back, Numbuhs 1 and 0 got rid of him!"

"Quiet!" A member yelled, as Rachel, Fanny, and Patton came in.

"Quiet about what Numbuh 41?" Rachel asked.

"Numbuh 35 just informed us..." Numbuh 41 gulped, "Grandfather is ba- back."

The trio blinked awkwardly, "did you just say what I think you said?"

All global commander members nodded their heads.

The Supreme Leader shook her head, "no... but how?"

"Sir!" An operative yelled, "There are sites saying Grandfather is on his way to Sector W's treehouse.

"That's my brother's sector!" Fanny and Rachel said unison.

"Tell them to fall back, it's too risky and I don't want to go home explaining to my parents why my younger brother is a 65 year old dude," Rachel said.

"Telling them to fall back to Moonbase 0," the same operative said, before messaging the sector.

"Tell all sectors to come back to Moonbase 0 immediately," Rachel told them. "Especially Sector V."

The commanders all nodded and started telling KND to retreat to Moonbase 0.

* * *

**(After Few Minutes; Moonbase 0 Auditorium)**

The seats filled up with Kids Next Door operatives around the world, all so confused. Some kids had to stand by the side or in the back, because of no empty seats.

Sector V sat between Sector U and W, they haven't talked much today.

"Oh... man I wonder what Numbuh 362 has to say?" Hoagie said, wondering.

"Well whatever she's going to say, 362 wanted us to retreat from our treehouse immediately," Numbuh 83 aka Sonya said. "Right Lee?"

"Totally." Numbuh 84 or Lee flicked his yo-yo up and down.

"Well let's hope it's fast," Numbuh 85, known as Patrick (Paddy) Fulbright spoke. "I have a new video game at the Treehouse that I want to play so badly."

"Maybe she's going to continue her speech after what Numbuh 1 did to her," Kuki said turning to Nigel.

"I told you Infinity wanted me to admit it, so he finally got me to say it," Nigel rearranged his sunglasses.

"Numbuh 1?" Sonya asked. "Do you actually mean what you said down there?"

The Brit shook his head, "of course not... I've known Rachel my whole life. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah right!" Numbuh 363 barged into the conversation, "say that to my face next time. You left my sister crying for two months after you disappeared! And now you just go and yell out to all the Kids Next Door, embarrassing her! You're pathetic."

Nigel opened his mouth, but closed it as Rachel came on stage.

The crowd immediately turned silent, waiting for their questions to be answered. She took a deep breath and looked up to the all Kids Next Door operatives.

"My fellow operatives, I have a very important thing to say." Rachel stared specifically at Sector V, "especially you guys... Sector V, because you might be the one to lead this whole mission with me, and Numbuhs 60 and 86."

All operatives murmured to one another, with Sector V having a worried look on their faces.

Rachel gulped, "this mission is to every operative to the world or possibly kid."

Everyone's eyes widened, as the murmurs started getting louder. Having all KND operatives on a single mission rarely happens, usually meaning something bad.

"Grandfather is..." Rachel paused and took another deep breath, "Grandfather is back."

The auditorium filled with gasped.

Nigel's mouth hung out, as Rachel continued.

"Sector V, your with me, 60, and 86."

Rachel looked over to the rest of Kids Next Door, telling them about the mission.

"All operatives be prepared, we know Grandfather is one of the hardest villains to face, but-" Rachel's voice trailed off the sight of a familiar face, "it can't be."

Everyone followed her eyes and let out another gasped.

"Father!" Everyone yelled and got out their 2x4 weapons.

The silhouette man came down the steps, having every weapon pointed at him.

He raised his hands up, "look... I don't want to fight -for the first time-, I want to help you."

All guns remained at him, as he continued down the steps.

"I know it's kind of weird and all of this war going on between villains and kids, but hear me out."

Rachel thought for a moment, "you have a minute... make it count."

All operatives lowered their weapons, but not all the way.

Father walked onto stage and took the microphone, "look kids I know it's really hard to trust your archenemy, but Grandfather is really back. Stronger and eviler, he doesn't even want the Book of KND." Father continued, "he wants to destroy us villains and Kids Next Door."

Everyone glanced at eachother, not completely convinced.

"Oh come on! You know what happened last time with Grandfather," Father hung his head down, looking as him he is shameful. "It was practically my fault for letting the evil out."

All operatives nodded agreeing, but some amazed. Father actually admitting for once it was his fault, all his fault.

"But this time... we don't need your help, you need ours."

Rachel's brow raised, "ours?

"Of course ours! We still hate Grandfather for what he did last time," everyone turned to see a man with a hunched back and blue suit walking down the steps.

"Daddy/dad," Fanny and Paddy gasped.

Paddy's sector looked at him surprised, as did Patton toward Fanny.

"Mr. Boss is your dad?" Patton stared at her curiously.

Fanny partially ignored him, watching her own father completely making it down the steps.

All Kids Next Door operative's mouth hanged opened, when another voice was heard.

"And I couldn't taste meh hand for it be to rotten during the whole week," Old Sticky-beard started walking.

In a few seconds, villains walked down the KND auditorium from every step possible.

Abby noticed half way down the steps were teen ninjas and her biggest rival, "Cree! What are you doing here?"

Her older sister smirked, "do you know how hard it is to get rid of wrinkles on your face."

The room was filled with kids, teens, and adults in one whole place, all together.

"You see!" Father began talking again," you are not the only one who hates Grandfather's guts! Especially when you're the least favorite son!"

Everyone exchanged a glance, as Father did a short cry.

"Now... where were we?" He wiped a tear off his eyes, "oh yes! Anyway Supreme Leader we propose truths. Adults/teens and you kids against Grandfather and his Citi-Zombies."

Father stuck his hand out, "us adults and villains."

The Steve came out and took his hand, "teens and Teen Ninjas at you side yo!"

Everyone stared at the Kid's Supreme Leader.

Rachel glanced at her best friends, they nodded.

To all the Kids Next Door, they nodded.

And to someone special to the crowd.

Nigel squinted and hesitated, but nodded.

Rachel placed her hand with them, "all operatives and kids."

Everyone cheered and screamed.

"Quiet!" Fanny and Patton yelled out, the whole room became quiet.

Rachel looked up to the crowd and talked, "now let's come up with a plan."

The plan went simple...sort of. Sector V was with Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Cree, The Steve, Mr. Boss, and Father in leading everyone on the mission. Artic guards were with Sticky-beard and his candy pirates protecting the two most important bases. Sector L posted updates and warnings of Grandfather's locations. All scientists and 2x4 geeks were reconstructing the age-o-tonic birthday suits to stop Grandfather from changing anyone into Citi-zombies. Everyone else was trying to slow down the Senior zombies or protecting the important sectors.

* * *

**(Few Minutes Later...)**

"So any ideas on how to stop Grandfather from changing anymore kids into Senior Citi-zombies?" Rachel asked the redhead Irish girl.

"Nothing yet sir, de geeks are still trying to fix de birthday suits, since what happened last time..." Fanny's voice trailed off.

Abby spoke up, "why doesn't Numbuh 2 go down to Earth to retrieve his tools and try to fix the suits himself, it worked last time."

Nigel shook his head. "Grandfather is nearing the United States and he will not forget this time to change our treehouse into a tapioca factory," Nigel said.

"He's right... beside we got enough tools up here," Rachel agreed, not looking at Nigel.

"The only way to get rid of Grandfather is to decommission him." Everyone looked over to Fanny.

Her eyes lit up, "Ay can't even touch him without turning into an old wrinkled woman!"

"I agree with Fanny on this one," Patton said, "it's to dangerous for all of us anyways."

"Not all of us," Nigel's voice sounded hollow. "He's my Grandfather, so I'm immune to him."

Everyone, but Sector V, Rachel, and Father looked at him in surprise.

"Yes and he's my father, so I am immune to him," Father commented.

They all blinked and looked at one another.

"Is most KND Operatives related to a villain?" Patton asked.

Fanny, Abby, Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, and Kuki nodded.

"It's great huh?" Kuki exclaimed.

The rest of the kids face palmed.

"Ok anyways! Nigel, his dad, and Father are the only one's immune to Grandfather," Rachel broke the other conversations.

"And if those birthday suits get fixed." Hoagie smirked, then we won't turn into old wrinkled geezers."

Everyone agreed.

"Numbuh 2... do you know when the birthday suits will be ready?" Rachel snapped him a glance.

"Oh uh... the 2x4 scientist say they will be ready at- um... I really don't know."

"Well... find out when they'll be ready, right now we better check where Grandfather is." Rachel grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"This is KNN, I'm Numbuh 10," the orange hair anchorwoman introduced herself.

"And I'm Numbuh 11.0," the boy beside her said.

"Grandfather has already turned Sectors C, I, and Ja into tapioca factories and he is not slowing down at this rate."

"The next sector he is on his way to is-" Numbuh 10 stopped to double check and her eyes lit up.

Her face froze in shock.

"Does she always get camera shy?" Mr. Boss asked.

Nigel shook his head, "no... Ella is always an outgoing person; she never gets nervous or shy."

They all watched as it was Numbuh 11.0's turn to look shock.

"Us!" Numbuh 11.0 turned to the girl next to him, "but he's all the way at Japan, he can't get here in less than a day."

In other levels of Sector L's treehouse, 2x4 gun shots were heard.

It wasn't long til the Senior Citi-zombies broke down the door.

Every single person watching KNN would have gasped as Numbuh 11.0 became one of them. Nigel stood in shock watching his cousin being surrounded by zombies. He ran over to the nearest door.

"Nigel wait!" The Supreme Commander called to him, "it's too late."

The Brit clinched his fist and looked back at the TV. Nigel watched in horror as Numbuh 10 became an old wrinkled Citi-zombie.

He looked down in failure, as he waked back to the table with everyone else.

"Ok... looks like our updates are going to be a bit slower," Rachel said. "But we can't let that stop us!"

Kuki spoke us, "Grandfather will stop us though, we have no hero or hope."

Everyone frowned.

"Oh come on guys! That's not the attitude we need, we faced him before we can do it again," Hoagie smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but come on yo!" The Steve quickly said, "Grandfather turned all of us teens, kids, and adults into old wrinkles before, he'll do it again and you know that."

They all were going to feel desperate, until-

"Fanny does the recommissioning device work," Nigel looked over to Irish girl.

"No, de museum said it was stolen a month ago," Fanny replied somewhat confused.

"It's at the retirement home in Virginia I bet."

Everyone stared at him.

"How do ye know that Numbuh 1?"

"Because... that must be where he turned into Grandfather, and we visit him every month so on."

They all waited for a volunteer.

It took about two minutes, but an operative raised their hand. "Ay'll go retrieve the device."

"Fanny are you sure? I can have someone else or..." Rachel stopped, as Fanny shook her head.

"Ay'd just snatch the wooden box and leave, that simple I hope," she told her best friend.

"She won't go alone," a black hair boy said. "I'll be right there by her."

"Patton," Fanny whispered his name softly, that no one has ever heard her voice that tone.

The pre-teens smiled warmly to eachother.

"Oh no! I'm not going to let my Fannypants go to Earth with that-" Mr. Boss pointed to Patton, "military boy!"

Fanny frowned in disappointment, as Patton eyed Mr. Boss. He never liked adults or villains and couldn't understand how Fanny was related to the second-in-command of villains.

"Daddy Ay can handle myself fine," Fanny told her dad.

"No! I am not going to have my only daughter age up faster than me," Mr. Boss replied back.

Rachel spoke up, "look Mr. Boss... I hate to admit it but Fanny's right, she is one of the best operatives in KND and if it should be anyone then it should be her and Patton together."

Mr. Boss looked at the Polish girl and sigh, fine... she can go. But she better come back as a twelve year old!"

Rachel and Fanny nodded in approval.

"And you..." Mr. Boss turned to Patton, "you better make sure she comes back safe."

Patton nodded in approval and grinned over to Fanny.

"Ok Patton/Fanny you two go down to Earth to retrieve the recommissioning module," Rachel ordered them, as the two operatives saluted back.

Nigel took over, "Hoagie/Abby you go down to Earth to get my dad for we can get our old hero back. Roger?"

They saluted, "roger!"

"Wally, you go down to the guard post and help," Nigel told the Aussie then turned to the Japanesse girl, "Kuki help out with the KND hospital in the sixth floor."

The two Sector V operatives saluted, "roger!"

"Come on Cree," The Steve told the sixteen year old, "let's go join our ninjas in second floor."

Mr. Boss and Father left, checking up on the rest of the villains.

Rachel and Nigel stayed behind in the room not staring directly at eachother.

"You could have just told me you didn't have feelings for me when we were alone," Rachel broke the awkward silence between the two.

The Brit looked at her, "Infinity drew me to saying it."

"Did you mean it?"

Nigel turned away, ignoring the question.

"Numbuh 1! I gave you a direct order, now answer me! Did you mean it!"

Nigel couldn't resist a direct order, not from her anyway, "I... I don't know."

Rachel shed a tear and excused herself out of the room.

Nigel caught a glimpse of silver lace on her neck.

He smiled and thought ..._ next time just go right up to her and tell her, but not exactly yet._

He exited the room smiling.

Maybe he will tell her next time or maybe not.

* * *

**Ta da! Magic! Third chapter up in a flash! Lol, yeah I don't know what I was thinking of having the villains and kids team up to defeat Grandfather, I actually think it wasn't me that came up with having them team up. Don't remember... anyway let's see how it goes and Grandfather is the main antagonist in this story. So one question, the one who recommission Grandfather. Who is F? Lol I got a good feeling you guys won't even know until (or if) I make a sequel. Anyways the next chapter won't exactly have 1/362, more 60/86 and 2/5. But the rest of the story will. I don't really have much to say now do I...**

**Nigel:** I have something to say! Will Rachel ever forgive me?!

**Me:** I... I'm not so sure.

**Nigel:** What you mean you're not so sure!

**Rachel:** Nigel! She's only on the 3rd chapter!

**Me:** And that's why Rachel's my favorite character!

**Mr. Boss:** I swear! If you don't bring my daughter back, you will be really! Really! Dead!

**Patton:** I promise she'll be fine! I won't take her out of my sight. Right Fanny?

**Silence...**

**Patton:** Fanny? Uh oh! I think she already left.

**(S.C.A.M.P.E.R engine roars.)**

**Patton:** Fanny wait for me!

**Wally:** What was that about?"

**Kuki:** Ooo! Maybe he and Fanny want alone time already.

**Mr. Boss:** What! Over my dead body!

**(Mr. Boss leaves)**

**Abby:** Numbuh 5 needs to get used to these villains being in treaty with us.

**Hoagie:** I know right! It's like everywhere we go, there is a villain there.

**Me:** Eh it's not that bad, so who's doing closing with me? Fanny! Patton! Closing with me!

**Patton (In a distant):** Ok! Don't forget to follow/favorite, ey!

**Fanny (In a distant):** And don't forget to review!

**Me**: And don't forget most of all to... enjoy!

**Key Supersam signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Codename: Kids Next Door (Ha, I wish)**

**Warning: Differences between TV show and what Mr. Warburton has in mind or anyone else. (Now updated, fixed spelling, and more)**

* * *

**(Earth; Retirement Home)**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed on the street in front of the retirement home. Two twelve year olds came out and walked over to a glass window.

"Do ye see it?" Fanny asked the black hair Canadian.

Patton looked around and shook his head, "no... wait maybe." He pointed to some wood.

"That is it, I recognized it from before." The Irish girl looked at him, "so... how we getting it?"

He smiled, "like this."

Patton punched the window making it crash to the floor.

"Ladies first," Patton bowed and said politely.

Fanny chuckled, as she went in, followed by Patton.

"Be careful glass," Fanny tried to walk but felt herself get poke. "Ow!"

Patton looked around, the glass covered one fourth of the room.

He smirked. "Here lady, let me give you some help with that," Patton picked up Fanny and jumped over the glass.

"See that wasn't so bad was it," Patton asked her.

"Ay could've done it myself you know," Fanny blushed.

It took him a minute to realize he was still carrying her.

"Oh sorry... forgot," Patton apologized, putting her back on the ground.

Fanny chuckled lightly, as the two were red.

"So it's over here," Fanny walked over to the other side of the room.

"Oh no," they said in a unison.

The recommissioning device was on the floor broken apart.

"How are we going to take care of Grandfather now?" Fanny kneeled beside it.

Patton thought for a moment, then removed his backpack and kneeled beside her.

"Put everything in here," Patton told her.

She did as he told her, "hope de scientist know how to fix it."

"They did it once, they can do it again."

"Ay fixed it before."

Fanny looked at him, "but when Numbuh 1 brought it to de museum, they just put the parts together to show it off, stoopid boys."

"Wait! So if you fixed it before and sent it back to the museum for no one to notice, then Numbuh 0 broke it and now another person fixed it," Patton explained. "Then Grandfather broke it, so now we have to fix it and recommission Numbuh 0 for he could help us defeat Grandfather."

Fanny nodded, "yep... that simple."

She grabbed the few remaining pieces and stuffed them into his backpack. Patton closed it and put it on. They both stood up, not taking their eyes off eachother.

Patton smiled at her, before gasping. Fanny turned where he was looking at and also gasped.

Senior Citi-zombies enter the room, through the door.

"Run," they both yelled.

The KND operatives ran to the window, jumping over the glass.

Fanny went through the window first, then Patton. They ran to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The Irish girl struggled opening the door, as the Canadian boy got out a S.P.I.C.E.R.

"It's stuck!" Fanny yelled to him.

Patton fired his weapon at a couple of citi-zombies, "what do you mean it's stuck?"

"Ay mean Ay can't get it open."

The enemies got closer.

Patton went over to help Fanny fast, but only opened a creak.

Patton threw his backpack in there first, and then glared over to Fanny.

They looked over to see the citi-zombies getting closer.

They started getting surrounded.

Patton opened the rest of the door, where it fit enough for Fanny.

Fanny started to run in, but her hand got grabbed.

She shrieked, but turned to see just Patton.

He leaned quickly for she had no time to react when hip lips met hers.

Fanny accepted the kiss to last another minute or so, to find Patton pushing her in the 2x4 vehicle and closing the door.

She lifted up, going over to the door.

"Patton," Fanny said in her soft tone.

"I'm sorry Fanny, but the door couldn't open all the way," he told her. "You have to go to Moonbase by yourself."

Fanny's eyes started to water, as she banged the door," no! Ay ain't going! Not without you!"

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R activated by itself, lifting off the ground.

Fanny cried out Patton's name, continuing banging on the door.

She last saw him fighting off citi-zombie, but was too overwhelmed. It took about five of the zombies to completely turn him with them.

Fanny sniffed and looked over to him backpack.

The Irish girl went over, opening it, and looking inside.

Fanny took out the parts for the recommissioning device, and then placed them carefully on the floor.

All in his backpack was his 2x4 technology and yipper magazines. Fanny checked the front pocket to find anything interest, she felt a piece of paper and took it out.

The redhead let out a warm smile.

It wasn't just a paper, it was a photo.

It was a photo of her and Patton at seven years old, when they graduated from becoming a CND to a newly KND operative. The two of them were celebrating at Patton's house, it was a great day.

* * *

**(Flasheback; Five years ago; Monday)**

"Oh my gosh! Ay can't believe we actually made it to the Kids Next Door," a young redhead girl said.

The black hair Canadian smiled, "yeah... can't you wait ey! In a couple days we get to battle evil adults and beat them to shreds."

She laughed, Ay don't want to be that mean to them, Ay'm just de KND medic, Patton."

Patton rubbed his arm, "hehe ey... Fanny even though I got moved to the Antarctic base we will be friends still."

"Of course," the two emerged a hug.

They hugged for seconds, but to them. It seemed like hours.

The kids broke apart after a flash went off in the living room.

"Mom!" Patton yelled embarrassed.

Mrs. Drilovsky smiled, "oh come on ey... I made cookies to congratulate into making the- um... club?"

"Awesome!" Fanny and Patton shouted.

The Irish girl ran to the kitchen first, followed by Patton.

He got pulled back by his mother, as she waited for the picture to print and handed it to him.

"She's a keep ey," Mrs. Drilovsky winked.

Patton looked at his mother confused and ran into the kitchen, shoving the photo in his pocket.

Mrs. Drilovsky then went upstairs to handle Patton's little sister, she last saw the two new KND operatives laughing at eachother's jokes and eating the newly fresh batch of cookies.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Fanny smiled once more, then stuffed the photo back in the backpack. She stuffed everything in the backpack before walking to the pilot's seat and staring out the window.

Once they beat... hopefully they beat Grandfather, Patton owes her big time for giving that surprise she wasn't aware of and not lasting longer.

* * *

**(Virginia... still; Nigel's House)**

A C.O.O.L.B.U.S parked outside of the Sector V leader's house. Hoagie and Abby exited the vehicle, walking toward their friend's house.

"Ok, so we get Mr. Uno, then back to Moonbase." Hoagie told the African/French girl.

Abby replied, "don't worry baby... Numbuh 5 got this."

They rang the doorbell and wait.

Seconds later, it opened and a woman stood in front of them.

"Hi Mrs. Uno," Hoagie and Abby unison.

"Why hello kids, if you're looking for Nigel. He's not here," Mrs. Uno said in a politely tone.

"We know... but we want to see your husband," Abby folded her arms.

"Ok! Oh Monty dear! Nigel's friends want to see you!"

She disappeared, as another adult walked over.

"Hi Mr. Uno," the kids unison again.

"Hello kids, so why'd you want to see me? Shouldn't you be playing in the treehouse," he pointed up.

"Actually we wanted you to play with us in our biggest treehouse," Hoagie told the Englishman.

Mr. Uno's eyes widened, "me... well I-I just thought that, well since Nigel doesn't really like me playing with him and his friends, I... I thought-"

"Oh relax, it was mostly Nigel's idea of you playing with us," Abby interrupted.

"Yeah! I mean he really wanted you to play with us," Hoagie smiled weakly.

Mr. Uno thought about it for a moment.

"Eliza, I'm going out!" He shouted to his wife.

"Ok, be back before curfew with Nigel!" she shouted back.

They closed the door and went over to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

See... told you it was that easy," Hoagie bragged.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Numbuh 5 has a feeling that was too easy."

They entered the 2x4 vehicle and started it, but failed.

"Uh oh," Hoagie gulped trying it again.

"What is it baby?"

"The engine just died!" Hoagie yelled out loud.

Abby check the systems. "Yep, Numbuh 5 could tell by the bright red blinker."

The two operatives looked at eachother before going to the communicator.

"This is Numbuh 2 of Sector V, we are stuck in front of our treehouse and our engine just died!" He paused to hear static, then continued "...uh sorry can't understand you're breaking up. Moonbase? Moonbase 0 come in!"

It all became quiet.

"So what now? We don't have any vehicles to go to base."

"Why not ask them?" Mr. Uno pointed out the window.

Abby and Hoagie shrieked, "Senior Citi zombies!"

The citi-zombies walked down the street, groaning.

They were civilians, KND operatives, teens, and villians.

"Uh Mr. Uno," Hoagie started, "there um... friends of ours and want to play tag. So... don't let them tag you!"

Abby and Hoagie grabbed the Englishman's hands exiting the bus, rushing inside.

"You know Nigel ol' bean said that about two years ago," Mr. Uno told the kids.

"Yeah, yeah now move! We've got to get to Numbuh 1's room," Abby replied.

They all ran upstairs and entered the room in the far side of the hall.

Abby slamed the door shut.

"Ok... Numbuh 1 said that if we cross any Senior zombies to go to his room and kick the wood at the corner of the room," Hoagie went over. He kicked it as hard as he could. Then held his foot, jumping up in the air with one leg.

"Yow!" He screamed.

The wood suddenly opened up, revealing a secret door.

Mr. Uno held his head in amazement, "I remember this. Nigel and I discovered it two years ago when we were being chased by a bunch of mice, we fell and stumbled upon a new walk in closet, yes? Then after that everything became a little fuzzy."

Abby and Hoagie exchanged glances.

"Mr. Uno just come with us, we will get everything all sorted-" Hoagie got cut off of the sound banging on the door.

Abby pushed up against it.

Hoagie ran to help, only to be hit with Abby's hat, "...ouch!"

"Go baby!" Abby grunted, holding off the weight of the door, "this'll by you enough time to escape."

Hoagie shook his head, "no way! You're coming with us, 5!"

She pouted, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry Hoagie."

Abby leaned in to lay her lips on his cheek.

Hoagie's face became red all over.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

The boy ran over to the secret passage telling Mr. Uno to go first.

The Englishman did as what he was told, yet looking a bit nervous and confused.

Hoagie looked over to his crush, seeing her struggling to keep the door shut almost made him shed a tear.

Abby nodded in approval, watching Hoagie enter the secret passage and closing behind him.

She finally stopped pushing against the door, letting the Citi-zombies in.

After that, she screamed for a minute becoming an old wrinkling Senior Citi-zombie.

* * *

**No Patton/Abby! Man, they were two great characters and now I made them into old wrinkled... zombies. Ha ha! From 12 to 65 in only few seconds. I might create a second chapter by tonight, since there is no Rachel or Nigel in this chapter. Nor Wally and Kuki, not even Sonya or Lee. And Bartie and Virginia. :-/ Well I said I would give those two couples a half a chapter page. And I wanted to get it over with for more Rachel and Nigel... he he he. Although I feel so sorry for Fanny and Hoagie, I hope they don't do anything bad with me. Right? What would they do anyway?**

**Fanny: **You! You made Patton one of THEM! Let me at her!

**(Fanny get's restrained by Rachel and Kuki)**

**Rachel: **Fanny! Stop! Please! It's not her fault!

**Kuki: **Actually it is... you know since she's the one who made both Patton and Abby into-

**Me: **Kuki! Who side are you on!

**Kuki: **Well I guess... both.

**Hoagie: **How can you be on both! It's either one or another! I'm with Fanny.

**Wally: **I'm with Key.

**Kuki: **Ooo I'm with Key!

**Sonya: **I'm with Fanny.

**Lee: **Fanny.

**Bartie: **Key.

**Virginia: **Key.

**Me: **Rachel/Nigel? Who you guys with?

**Rachel: **Of course I'm with Fanny, I've known her since Kindergarten.

**Nigel: **Well... I'm with Key, mostly because she knows what she's doing.

**Wally: **Eh, fine then we win!

**Hoagie: **Actually, we're tied.

**Me: **Wow, then let's try to see if google can help.

**(Everyone stared at me blankly)**

**Me: **Google... you know the site where you can search up stuff?

**(Nothing)**

**Me: **Really? You guys don't have google! What are your home pages?

**Hoagie/Bartie: **Yipper's Site

**Fanny/Virginia/Kuki: **Rainbow Monkey's Site

**Sonya: **Yummy Desert Site

**Lee: **Yo-yo Site

**Nigel/Rachel: **KND Site.

**Me: **Ugh! Are those even real sites? I mean I have Minecr- Nevermind let's do closing!

**Fanny: **Cailín dúr. Ní bheidh mé a dhéanamh deiridh le leat!

**Me: **Fine then don't do closing with me! And I'm not stupid!

**(Everyone exchange looks)**

**Me: **What I'm Irish too, and Google also has translation to over 10 languages. Bartie/Virginia, closing with me please.

**Virginia: **Ok, remember to _Favorite._

**Bartie: **Also to _Review_ and_ Follow_.

**Me: **And most importantly _Enjoy_!

**Nigel: **So what else does this Google site have.

**Me: **Oh wouldn't you like to know. Ok it has-

**Key Supersam signing... wait I'm doing chapter 5 in a bit. Never mind!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer challenge! Say the sentence from right to left: Door Next Kids: Codename Own Don't I**

**Warning: I think it was more of a challenge putting it up there. Oh yeah previous warnings like others. (Also Now updated, fixed spelling, and more.)**

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" Numbuh 56 ran toward the Supreme Leader, then panting.

"What is it 56?" Rachel asked.

"We lost Numbuhs 2 and 5's connection, all we heard was static. Also Numbuhs 60 and 86 haven't been heard from."

"Sir we spotted a S.C.A.M.P.E.R not too far from the Moonbase," an operative told her.

"Might be Patton and Fanny," Rachel looked over to the younger operative about nine or ten. "56, help out with Number 35 and 23 at the guard post."

Numbuh 56 saluted to her and made his way north.

Rachel watched him disappear at the corner before, she went to the docks.

* * *

**(Docks)**

Sector V, Rachel, The Steve, Cree, Father, and Mr. Boss waited for who it could be in the ship. Either Patton and Fanny, or another operative that came from Earth with the same ship going to the Moonbase telling them more information of Grandfather.

Once the vehicle landed, everyone held their breaths.

The door opened.

Mr. Boss and Rachel let out a sigh, then smiled to see Fanny walk out. They waited for a black hair Canadian to come from behind, but the door slid closed. Fanny put her head down and kept the tears back.

She slid off the orange backpack and handed it to Nigel, "de recommissioning device is in there."

Nigel opened the backpack and gasped at the parts broken. "Oh no, how are we going to recommission Numbuh 0 if it's broken?" Nigel asked, more worried now.

"Maybe the KND geeks can fix it," Wally noted.

Nigel examined the wood and looked over to the Aussie, "maybe... but we already lost three fourths of our treehouses and I want to be ready for Grandfather to come. Numbuh 4 take this to the KND scientist and tell them to fix it immediately."

He saluted and took the pieces to the Laboratory.

Kuki watched as Wally walked toward the Laboratory.

"You can with him if you want Number 3," Rachel put her hand on the Japanese girl.

Kuki looked at her, "re... really."

Rachel smiled in approval, watching Kuki catch up with Wally.

"We'll be helping with the teens on Deck two," Cree grabbed ahold of The Steve and went to the second deck.

"I'll be at the observation deck," Nigel hesitated, exiting the room.

Father did a short cough, "ahem... I'll be with Mr. Uno."

The only people left in the room were Mr. Boss, Rachel, and Fanny. After a few minutes of silence, Rachel spoke up.

"What happened to Patton, Fanny?" Rachel asked.

Fanny held her tears back for a few seconds, but emerged crying. "De stoopid boy sacrifised himself for Ay can escape."

She collapsed on the ground, unable to control her crying, as Mr. Boss and Rachel exchanged glances.

"What's wrong with my Fannypants?" Mr. Boss whispered to the blond leader.

"She's in love with Patton," Rachel whispered back.

Mr. Boss gasped. "What! But she hates boys."

She patted his back, "not all boys... she and Patton have a special relationship, Mr. Fulbright."

Mr. Boss frowned seeing his little girl on the ground sobbing and crying.

The hunched back man sigh and kneeled next to her, "oh Fanny please don't cry."

The Irish red head looked up at her dad, "bu... but it's my fault. Ay let him become one of _them_! Ay couldn't have saved him!" Fanny cried more.

Mr. Boss tried to calm her down, but failed.

Rachel came over. "Look Fanny... I know how hard it is having someone you love," Rachel looked away, "someone close just... turn into something else, but trust me this is the hardest part. You just have to let him go for a while."

Fanny sniffed, wiping her tears away, and nodded. The blond helped her best friend up and patted the Irish girl back.

"Don't worry, Patton always gets himself into trouble and will be back," Rachel assured Fanny. "You know that better than anyone here."

The two hugged warmly and walked out of the bridge.

Mr. Boss stood up, "what about me! I'm your father Fannypants!"

* * *

**(Hour Later)**

Hoagie made it back a few minutes ago with Nigel's dad, no Abby, and "borrowed" a vehicle from Father's mansion. He wasn't as sad of Abby becoming one of them, not as much as Fanny, but had high hopes of her coming back. Not long after Hoagie's arrival, the recommissioning device was fixed and they could recommission the old her.

Nigel held the newly fashionable box that was repainted and added stickers. Only Father, his teammates, and Rachel joined him into getting Numbuh 0 back. Nigel took a deep breath and walked over to his dad.

"Why hello Nigel ol' bean, your friend over there said you wanted me to play with you and your friends, so what shall we play?" Mr. Uno said.

Nigel stuck his finger into his nose and pulled out a booger, then stuck it into the device. "Let's play..." he smirked, "tag."

He winded the box and a beam shot across the room. It struck the former operative and lifted him off the ground. In a flash all KND memories came to him.

Everyone was on the ground coughing at the smoke surrounding them. Nigel swatted at the smoke and looked up to see a newly recommissioned; Numbuh 0.

"Man oh man! About time I got off my lazy butt and onto an adventure," Numbuh 0 said proudly.

The brown hair Brit stood up and saluted to his dad, "Numbuh 0 sir!"

Everyone stood up and saluted, but Father.

"So what is it Numbuh 1?" He asked, "seems important enough to rebuild the recommissioning device and recommission me."

"Grandfather is back and somehow, someone else recommissioned him," Nigel said quickly.

"Do you know who did it?"

Nigel shook his head, "no... that's why we were seeking if you know and can help us."

"Well I don't know who it can be Numbuh 1, but I can help you defeat Grandfather again, and I found out a possible weakness for him," Numbuh 0 winked.

"What! But I thought he only had one weakness and it was _hope_," Rachel commented.

The older operative smirked, "that's what he wants you to think, but there is another possible weakness he has. Might be more powerful then hope."

Everyone exchanged a glance and looked back at Numbuh 0.

"Ben? Do you know Grandfather's other weakness?" He asked the silhouette man.

Father's eyes studied him for a few seconds.

"It's..." he shrugged, "I don't know, your pappy's favorite... I bet he regrets having me as a son."

The Englishman and his son face palmed.

"So what is Grandfather's second weakness?" Nigel asked.

"I'm not so sure I should tell you, but you'll have to find out," Numbuh 0 smirked looking at the Supreme Leader and Sector V.

"If you won't tell us, then how will we defeat Grandfather?" Hoagie asked, confused.

"Ben might have told you this, but he doesn't want the Book of KND," he paused. "He wants to take revenge on the Kids Next Door personally and if he succeeds, then Grandfather will be the evil kings of the world. And everyone will be in total chaos, but no matter because Grandfather's weakness is something he most likely doesn't know himself."

Everyone tried to understand those words. What was Grandfather's second weakness nobody knew about except Numbuh 0? Nigel Uno couldn't even figure it out, which is what puzzled everyone.

"Sir! Sir!" A KND operative arrived at the door, "distress calls from Sectors R, G, and D. They say it's very important."

"I'll be right there!" Rachel rushed out of the room.

Minutes later, most of Sector V and Father left as well.

Numbuh 0 watched as Nigel looked up at the stars and space.

"Is something troubling you Numbuh 1?" The adult operative stood beside the pre-teen.

"Well it's just... I just-" the Brit stopped and sigh, "I messed it up for a girl I like and now she just... I don't think she'll forgive me."

"Oh... that Supreme Leader seems to be attractive and logic, especially with the Uno tradition necklace she has around her neck," Numbuh 0 put his hand on Nigel's shoulder.

He looked at his father in shock, "you saw the necklace?"

"It's kind of obvious dangling around her neck and mostly because I was able to see the sparkle in her eye, ey pal."

Nigel rubbed his arm and blushed, "she really does look beautiful, doesn't she?"

Numbuh 0 nodded, "have you told her how you feel about her?"

"No... I slipped and said it just means our friendship."

"Oh come on Numbuh 1, you have a shrine of the Supreme Leader in your closet of her."

Nigel felt red all over his face and looked away. "Uh... so Numbuh 0!" He changed the subject quickly, "how did you find Grandfather's weakness?"

"I'm not so sure," the English operative admitted. "But back when I was a lad like you, something seemed to affect pappy and changed him, however I didn't know exactly what did it. After my mother's disappearance well... he was detached and wasn't who he was before. Before me and Ben knew it, pappy enslaved kids into making tapioca from him.

Nigel continued listening to the story.

"You should know the rest of the story I hope, me and Sector Z fought for freedom against Grandfather. We won. I fell in love a year later at your age and married the woman, had you, and the rest is history."

Numbuh 0 stuck his hand in his back pocket, taking out a book.

"The Book of KND!" Nigel yelled, nearly screaming. "But how... I mean! Where did you find it? I hid it somewhere, where nobody can find it."

"Under your bed! Really Numbuh 1?" He put the book back in his pocket.

The Brit turned red, "I was gone in an outer space adventure for a year... so please give me a break."

The adult operative folded his arms, "Numbuh 1... I just want you to be prepared for Grandfather."

"Yeah dad I know." Nigel rolled his eyes, "Grandfather is the strongest villain the Kids Next Door has ever faced and blah blah blah..."

"Nigel!" Numbuh 0 shouted as the Brit became silent. "It's not entirely Grandfather I'm worried about, it's you." He continued, "I'm worried that well... you're not concerned of _him._"

His son frowned. "I'm not," Nigel admitted. "I'm more concerned of someone else."

The English operative nodded, "son... come with me."

The two walked over to a metal scrap.

"Tell me what you see?" Numbuh 0 pointed at it.

Nigel looked, "all I see is a _blurry image_ _of myself_."

The adult operative shook his head, "try to focus Nigel... now look again."

He did as what his father told him to do and focused hard.

"It's not working da- I mean Numbuh 0," Nigel frowned even more.

"Gah... try again when you have another chance ok?"

The Brit nodded.

"Now come along Numbuh 1, I'm sure they need us to for something," Numbuh 0 walked over to the doorway.

Nigel followed, but took one more look at the scrap metal.

It was just a _blurry image of himself_.

* * *

**I'm tired, it's late and I wish it was eight. Yep, did 2 chapters the same day. Nothing more to say, enjoy the skit. Hope it's alright. Goodnight. ****Hey that rhymes...**

**Kuki: **No skit?

**Me: **I wanna go to bed and we're already doing the skit.

**Kuki: **Oh... so can you tell us more about google?

**Me: **No, go search it up on bing.

**Hoagie: **What's bing?

**Me (Facepalmed): **It's exactly like google, but I don't know about it too much.

**Nigel: **does it have a translater? I need one for Spanish.

**Me: **But... I don't know! Just go to Google Translate!

**Rachel: **Yeah Nigel, kinda obvious.

**Nigel: **What if I don't like google?

**(Two started arguing)**

**Me: **Ugh! Sonya and Lee your helping me with the closing. Hoagie is too busy searching up 2x4 on google, Rachel and Nigel are arguing, Kuki is looking up images of Rainbow Monkey's, Fanny's crying over Patton, Bartie and Virginia are buying stuff, Abby and Patton are Citi-zombies, and Wally is... doing trouble I bet.

**Sonya: **Ok! I've wanted to do the closing for a while. Remember to _favorite!_

**Lee: **_Review and Follow._

**Me:** Most importantly... _enjoy!_ Now time to go to bed.

**Key Supersam Signing off...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Codename: Kids Next Door or any characters in this story you will be reading.**

**Warning: What's the warning about this time? (Chapter redone, spelling fixed, and everything else fixed.)**

* * *

**(Rachel's Office)**

The Supreme Leaderness sat down on the floor thinking. More and more KND operatives were becoming Senior Citi-zombies, including Sector W. Harvey just wanted to go down to Earth to defeat a few, but was dumb enough to fall victim. Then the rest of his sector became one as well.

_How are we going to win while everyone on Earth is a villain, _Rachel thought.

She sigh and stood up. Rachel knew she had to be the tough leader everyone needed.

She couldn't give up, she would give up.

Rachel exited her small office and went down the hall.

The pre-teen thought of battle strategies along the way. She wished she had someone to help her with this problem that would help her through this mission.

Fanny, Patton, Chad... Nigel.

They all helped her before, but it was broken. She was close to being a broken wreck.

"Chad would be ashamed at me if I let this organization crumble," Rachel said to herself.

A couple of operatives went by and saluted to her.

She saluted back, but not to all of them.

Rachel was too deep in her thoughts that she bumped into an operative or two.

How could she get through her problems, this mission, and Nigel?

* * *

**(Global Command) **

"So... Numbuh 65.3, what mission you got for us?" Kuki asked.

"Well it's actually for Numbuh 74.239," the nerdy boy looked over to Numbuh 74.239, aka Gabe.

"Numbuhs 3 and 4, I want you to go to my lab at Earth and retrieve some devices fast."

"You want us to risk our necks for some stupid devices!" Wally shouted, "if you don't remember, last time we did that me and Kuki were both turned into Senior Citi-zombies. We won't even know what devices they are."

"I'll go." A voice came behind them.

It was Hoagie, appearing at the doorway.

"Are you crazy?" Wally yelled, "do you remember what Numbuh 362 said... almost every treehouse on earth is a tapioca factory at the moment."

Hoagie came over to the Aussie. "So what Numbuh 4? I know the devices he would be talking about."

"What if you don't make it back?" Kuki asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it, because I will make it back," Hoagie smiled cheerfully. "And maybe I can convince Numbuhs 1 and 0 to come with me anyways."

"Come with you where?" Nigel, along with his father walked into Global Command room.

"To go to the Underwater Research Facility with me and get Numbuh 74.239's devices to finish the ago-o-tonic suits," Hoagie explained.

"What device?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"Here, it's a not just one device but a couple," Gabe handed him a sheet of paper filled with writing on it.

"The birthday suits are badly damaged since..." he said, followed by silence.

Nigel slowly raised his hand. "Don't worry, we know..." Nigel replied, somewhat solemnly.

Last year wasn't exactly the best year; many operatives were hurt during a war against-

Actually, let's just say the Galactic KND didn't really give up Nigel that easy.

" I guess we could retrieve these devices," Nigel took a look at the paper. "Right Numbuh 2?"

"Huh... oh right!" Hoagie said, a little shaky, "bu... but we need Numbuh 0's help since he can handle all of those Citi-zombies."

The older operative nodded. "Well certainly Numbuh 2, I will love to help get these..." he looked at the paper, "devices?"

"Ok Numbuhs 0, 1, 2 go down to Earth and retrieve my stuff immediately," Gabe told them.

The three saluted and exited the room.

"Where's Numbuh 362?" Kuki asked, seeming concerned about her friend.

"She's in her office," Gabe replied immediately.

"Actually I'm right here Numbuh 74.239," Rachel entered the room. "So what'd you need me for Kuki?"

"Oh Numbuh 1 wanted me and Wally to protect you," Kuki smiled innocently.

"What?" Wally broke into the conversation, "Numbuh 1 didn't tell us to- ow!"

He rubbed his arm, where Kuki punch him.

"Really?" Rachel blushed a bit, "well I didn't think he would do that"

Kuki smirked, "well that's Numbuh 1 for you, and he just protects his friends."

"You guys are his friends also?"

Kuki blinked blankly. "Uh yeah..." she paused, "but he's more closer to you. I mean I've known him since kindergarten and you've known him since the day after you came to America at three."

"So... you're in his class, sector, and practically live with him in your guys treehouse," Rachel replied.

"You kissed him in kindergarten," Kuki said flatly.

The blond pre-teen thought.

"That doesn't mean anything," Rachel confessed.

* * *

**(Deep Sea Underwater Lab)**

Nigel, Hoagie and Numbuh 0 landed the ship in the underwater treehouse's dock, then exited at the place was filled with water.4

"You think Numbuh 20,000 kept this place safe and got everyone to Moonbase," Hoagie asked.

Nigel shrugged, "I doubt it... but keep your eyes out because they might be here old and wrinkled."

The three walked across the hallways in quiet, shining the flashlight everywhere.

"Ok, I think the room where we get the devices from is right ahead." Hoagie said.

The two kid operatives went side by side of the door. Numbuh 0 gave a warning glance, as they nodded slightly. The Englishman grabbed the door handle slowly and began to open it slowly.

Once it was opened all the way, all there was in the room were inventions, blueprints, tools, and spilled soda.

"Seem quiet," Numbuh 0 looked around. "Keep your guards up."

They went in and shined the flashlights at everything.

"Ok! Over here are the devices," Hoagie called to them. "I need you guys to cover me while I get them."

He picked up some tools and placed them over to his backpack.

"Hurry up Numbuh 2, we're wasting time," Nigel said.

The chubby boy started moving faster and faster.

"Ok done!" Hoagie shouted.

Numbuh 0 and his son put their index finger to their mouth, "shh..."

Hoagie walked across the room, to the other side.

"Here Numbuh 0," he handed the backpack to the older operative.

"You know you kids use some advance technology that seemed to be myth to us as kids in the older days," Numbuh 0 looked into the bag.

Hoagie chuckled, "haha... if Numbuh 5 was here, I would be trying to explain all these devices to her and she would hit me with her hat."

"Oh, don't worry baby! I'm here!" A voice came behind him.

The three operatives turned to find Senior Citi-zombies 5, 20,000, and more operatives.

"Nu...Numbuh 5," Hoagie's voice shook. "Surprise to see you here."

Abby clinched her fist, and then pointed at him. "It's your turn Hoagie!"

Before the American boy could react, citi-zombies surround him and grabbed his arms. He screamed, as he transformed in a blink of an eye.

"No!" Nigel yelled. The Brit ran to help his best friend, but was held back by Numbuh 0.

"It's too late for him son! Now come on!" The older operative shoved Nigel through the door and ran down the halls.

"Don't let them escape!" Citi-zombie Abby sent out the rest of the citi-zombie to pursuit the two remaming operatives.

Nigel and his father ran down the hallways, avoiding and dodging the seniors around every way.

"Faster Numbuh 0! We're almost there!" Nigel shouted.

"I'm right behind you lad," the Englishman replied.

They entered the deep sea bridge, racing to their ship's door.

It opened and the two rushed inside the vehicle, as it immediately closed behind them.

Nigel got in the front seat, starting the engine.

"Come on! Come on!" He started the vehicle.

"Uh... Numbuh 1, we've got a problem," Numbuh 0 said.

"In a minute!"

Nigel raised his hands in victory, as the engine came alive, "yes!"

He grabbed the steering wheel and drove out of the base.

After they reached the surface Nigel spoke. "Ok... Numbuh 0, what's wrong?" The pre-teen turned in shock to find the backpack has ripped, having everything they carried fall out.

"Oh no," Nigel took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Please, please tell me I didn't see what I just thought I saw."

Numbuh 0 dropped the useless bag, then walked over to his son. "Numbuh 1... we have nothing to worry about.

"Nothing to worry about!" The British pre-teen yelled, "My best friend Hoagie was turned into a darn Senior Citi-zombie in front of me! Three fourths of the Kids Next Door are turned into them! Plus everyone on Earth! And we don't even know what Grandfather's second weakness is!"

The older operative waited as Nigel became silent. "That may be true, but like you said it yourself..." he put his hand on his son's should, "it's not all about Grandfather."

The boy looked up to the Englishman, startled. He opened his mouth then closed it. They continued driving to the Moonbase, but Nigel wondered to himself.

What was his father getting at?

* * *

**(Moonbase 0)**

The Supreme Leaderness paced the room back and forth.

"Will ye stop that, it's getting me annoyed," Fanny said.

Rachel began nibbling at her fingers, an old habit she thought was gone since first grade.

"Fanny what if he doesn't come back?" Rachel asked her best friend.

The Irish girl stroke her frizzy red hair and sigh, "Rachel for de tenth time he will be back. Remember, he's immune..."

"You're right Fanny; I need to stop worrying about him."

"I thought you were over him anyways."

"How could I get over someone I loved since kindergarten, he may have been a jerk. But Nigel's still my closest friend."

Fanny stood up and patted the Polish girl's back, "he'll be back and heck! Maybe he'll have a rose or two with him."

They shared a laugh, but faded away as footsteps were hold.

Nu... Numbuhs 362 and 86! Come quick!" A ten year old blond German boy entered the room, panting.

"What is it 1-Awesome?" Rachel asked.

The boy pointed to the direction he came from. "Go to observation deck," he said before collapsing.

The two girls jumped over the boy and ran over to the deck.

* * *

**(Observation Deck)**

Numbuhs 3, 4, and others stared outside nervous, just as Rachel and Fanny came in.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

All the operatives pointed outside, some shaking a bit.

The Irish and Polish girl looked down at Earth and gasped. A whole row of flying vehicles came toward the Moonbase, and they weren't KND.

Rachel shook her head, not nervous or confused, but scared.

"Not again."

* * *

**Uh oh... who is coming to the Moonbase? Lol we'll find out what happens next time in chapter 7. Oh and three more things. HOAGIE! NO! He wasn't funny at all but smart! Ahem... Now second thing, three day weekend this week because of Presidents day yes! Now third thing, I'm running out of my operatives for my skit! Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Kuki, Wally, Bartie, and Virginia are the only ones left! What happens when I'm down to one and if it's... never mind I don't want to think about it. Oh and by the way Numbuh 1-Awesome is actually suppose to be my real life friend, he wanted a character on here and he loves Numbuh 1 (his favorite character) so named him Numbuh 1-Awesome. He most likely will not be returning for the rest of the story though.**

**Me: **What am I going to do?

**Rachel: **You can always wing it.

**Me: **No! I am not going to wing it! I'll just go use Google to help me.

**Nigel: **I prefer bing.

**Me: **Google's great.

**Nigel: **Bing's better!

**(Arguement started)**

**Wally: **What's going on with them?

**Rachel: **I really don't know.

**Bartie: **Does there really have to be a fight in every skit?

**Wally: **Makes it more interesting.

**Rachel: **The story is more interesting.

**Kuki: **We better start closing.

**Virginia: **Without Key?

**Wally: **Yeah like this, remember to _favorite._

**Kuki: **Also _Review _and _follow!_

**Me: **And most importantly _enjoy..._ ow that's my hair!

**Key Supersam Signing off...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't Own KND/Codename: Kids Next Door or the characters, but I own plot in this story.**

**Warning: Nothing really... just that if you seen Operation: Z.E.R.O then the citi-zombies everyone looked like still look the same.**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Rachel held her head in fear. "There wasn't that many last time."

"That's like... de whole country," Fanny said.

Wally agreed. "More like the whole world!"

"Sir! What do we do?" Fanny asked the Supreme Leader.

The blond girl was speechless.

"What do we do Rachel!" Fanny finally yelled, repeating herself.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. "I... I don't know," she admitted, "we... we can't handle all those Senior citi-zombies."

"We can do it," the sillhouette man entered the room. "You forgot, the KND has villains and teenagers on your side."

Rachel didn't know how to reply back, instead she nodded gracefully.

"Cree, tell Sticky-beard to load the cannon balls," Father gave out orders to the teen.

She saluted and ran out of the room.

"Has Nigel Uno and Monty made it back yet?" He turned over to the kids.

"No, we haven't heard from Numbuh 2 or any of them," Kuki's eyes opened and had a worried expression across her face.

Wally held the Japanese girl's hand, "don't worry... Numbuhs 1 and 0 are immune, they can't turn into them."

"But Hoagie isn't."

"Sir, they're getting closer!" Numbuh 65.3 said.

Rachel took a deep breath and clinched her fist. "Numbuh 65.3 I want those turrents up and running A.S.A Now! Numbuhs 3 and 4 go down to the guard's post and help out in any way you could! 86, you get down to-"

Before the Supreme Commander finished, the whole base shook. Some operatives actually fell down, as other's grabbed ahold of the handles or tables.

"The citi-zombies are boarding!" Numbuh 74.239 shrieked.

"Kids Next Door Battle Stations!" Rachel raised her fist and yelled.

All the kids got their 2x4 weapons, running out of the room to start the fight.

Fanny, Kuki, and Wally stayed behind with the Polish girl.

Rachel raised a brow."Uh... guys I'm pretty sure this is the part where we go and fight the senior zombies."

"No way, Numbuh 1 told me and Wally to protect you," Kuki smirked.

"Ok! When the heck did Numbuh 1- ow!" The Aussie jumped up and down holding his foot where Kuki kicked him.

Fanny rolled her eyes. "I'm ye best friend Rachel, ye can't get rid of me that easy. I wouldn't leave you even if me life depends on it," the Irish girl folded her arms, smiling warmly.

"Numbuh 362!" A blond hair boy enter the room, "we have a problem in deck-"

"Can't ye see me and Rachel are having a moment her Numbuh 1-Awesome!" Fanny yelled at the boy operative, making him run out of the room.

Everyone eyed the redhead.

"What? he's a boy."

"So is Numbers 4 and 60," Rachel commented.

"But at least they're cute," Fanny replied.

Wally blushed and pretended to mind his own buisness.

"Fine. You guys win, you can stay with me." Rachel said, taking out a S.P.I.C.E.R, "just remember not to let them get you."

They all looked at one another and smirked, exiting the room.

Rachel stopped for a second, looking back down at earth. She frowned and stared at the necklace around her shoulder, thinking. _Nigel... please be safe._

The pre-teen sighed and resumed leaving.

* * *

Minutes later, Moonbase 0 was in a massive fight between young and old.

Many operatives, teenagers, and adults were handling themselves fine at some parts, but most were turning or already have been turned. It was a matter of time before everyone were Senior citi-zombie.

"Come on!" Fanny blasted a few citi-zombies and ran to the nearest door, behind her were the Supreme Commander and the two Sector V operatives.

Rachel fired at the senior zombie nearing her, it slapped the weapon out of her hand and finally fell to the floor.

"Ow! She shrieked with a startled look at her hand to find it perfectly normal, she glared at it carefully. Rachel thought for a second and rubbed her hand, _how did it-_

"Numbuh 362! Come on!" Fanny yelled.

The blond leader looked up at her friend, then back at her hand. She ignored it and ran to the door.

Everyone looked down the hall for any approaching enemies.

None.

The Irish pre-teen took a deep breath, opening the door slowly and cautious.

"Ok... it's safe," Fanny signaled the others, running into the room.

"Where's Father? He said he would meet us soon," Rachel scanned the area for any sign of movements.

They all shrugged and became silent of footsteps approaching them." The operatives aimed their weapons the noise it came from. They waited at the steps came closer and closer.

"Hold fire!" A boy yelled, with a brown hair girl beside him.

They sigh in relieved to see another pair of kids not wrinkled.

"Numbuhs 23 and 35, am I glad to see you guys... still young," Rachel smiled.

They saluted to their leader and smiled.

"You wouldn't believe how many took control of the barracks," Virginia gazed directly at the Supreme Comander.

"Did you see any operatives not sixty-five years old," Rachel asked.

Virginia and Bartie exchanged a glance and frowned.

"Teenagers?"

They shook their heads.

"Adults."

"Nothing," Bartie answered.

"Are we the only operatives not zombified?" Kuki asked.

"There's still Numbuhs 1 and 0, since they're immune," Rachel replied back immediatley.

Wally came over and put his hand on her shoulder, "they could have been captured."

"What abot Numbuh 2?" Bartie looked at the Sector V operatives.

The Aussie shook his head, "I doubt it. But if he did mate... that would be great."

Down the hall, moaning and footsteps were heard.

"Guys we got to go now." Fanny whispered to the others.

Everyone ran the opposite direction of the noise, only to hear more distant mones.

"Fanny! Over here!" Rachel pointed to a room.

"What if it's filled with them?" Bartie's expression turned into a worried one.

Rachel opened the door, "I'll take the chances." Everyone piled in.

She silently shut it behind her, hearing the noises more closer. Fanny turned on the light to reveal yet again, a janitor's closet.

"Ye know this is twice this weekend we've been in here," the Irish girl looked around, "and it's de same exact closet Rach."

Rachel chuckled a bit, staring out of the keyhole to see many Senior citi-zombies past by. Three stopped and looked back.

"Did you check all the rooms," one of them asked.

"Of course we did! Right Toiletnator?" A familiar villain said,

The Toiletnator nodded slightly," uh yeah! We double checked them Mr. Boss."

"That's me dad," Fanny whispered, frowning.

Rachel shushed her and continued listening to the conversation.

"Sticky-beard, is it true?" The citi-zombie Mr. Boss looked at the senior pirate.

"I did me part, but I don't know exactly about de Toiletnator."

"I did though, I... I'll even check that one," he pointed to the janitor's closet.

"Oh no." Rachel held her breath.

"What is it mate?" Wally pushed up against the door to listen also.

"The Toiletnator is coming this way," she replied.

Everyone backed away slowly, as footsteps approached

"Is it too late to tell you I'm claustrophobic," Bartie commented.

Virginia quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed his slightly. The boy looked at her, flushing red.

They all stood quietly, waiting.

The Toiletnator began to laugh as he grabbed ahold of the handle and-

"Toiletnator!" A more sinister voice yelled.

He stopped what he was doing, turning to face Grandfather. "Gra... Grandfather, I... I was just... I was checking this room for... for activity," the Toilernator coughed a bit.

"Well stop what your doing and get to the observation deck!" Grandfather turned to the other two citi-zombies, "you two... go!"

They all left, leaving an empty hallway.

The operatives came out quietly and cautious.

"That was three quiet," Kuki said.

Wally groaned and face plamed.

Rachel raised a brow, "three quiet?"

"More than two quiet," the Aussie looked around.

Rachel and Fanny mouthed the word _ok_ silently.

The Polish girl looked over to her best friend, "Fanny are you ok? You seemed kind of different when you heard your dad as a citi-zombie. You sounded... sad."

"Well of course Ay'm sad! Ay found me daddy is a sixty-five years old and Patton is too old for me to date!" Fanny shouted at the top of her lungs, "ay am sad!"

Rachel stayed quiet, as if something was suppose to happen. She took a deep breath and smiled, "but we'll save."

Fanny's eyes widened, "ye sure?"

"Positive."

"Uh guys..." Bartie pointed down the hall to see shadowy figures coming their way, "we better get going, shall we?"

Everyone ran.

"There they are!" A Senior citi-zombie spotted them on the run. Behind was a herd and they started to chase them. Many more citi-zombies joined the chase to catch remaining operatives after a few seconds.

"Guys! There catching up," Wally started panting.

"Don't... worry," Rachel managed to say. " The escape... pods are only one deck... beneath us."

"Hope there's an elevator up ahead," Fanny turned right at the end of the corner and gasped.

Everyone turned, gasping.

In front of the elevator were two Senior citi-zombies. They were smirking and laughing, as it seemed like they planned it.

"We can't get through them unless getting turned." Rachel backed up a bit.

"You guys have to get back to earth," Bartie said.

"Wh..what?" Kuki's eyes widened.

"He means we'll take care of those two, you guys go!" Virginia told them.

"Bu... but we need operatives," Rachel's voice shook.

Virginia quickly hugged the Supreme Leader, "oh Rachel... you've been a great friend since I've moved here in second grade." Virginia let go and faced Bartie.

"If you see Nigel, tell him I said 'he's an idiot'," Bartie smiled. "Now go!"

The two operatives ran across the hall and pushed the Senior citi-zombies to the wall. Their arms started to get covered in green slime, then to their shoulders.

"Go!" Bartie managed to yell, "we... we can't hold them back forever!"

Kuki glanced back and grabbed Rachel, "we've got to go! They may be old but move fast."

The kids ran to the elevator, as it opened and entered quickly. In a few seconds, the door closed.

Bartie and Virginia's whole body was covered in the green slime, but their heads.

They glanced at eachother and smiled.

Bartie struggled keeping the citi-zombie back, "at least the last this I'll see before this trance is you."

His last words made the goth girl smile even more, "same... but about you."

Everything became blury, as the slime filled their face and head.

* * *

In the elevator, everyone was squished.

"Remind me to tell Number 2x4 to construct these elevators to make them more bigger," Rachel watched at the door slid open.

The remaining operatives agreed and entered the deck. The hallways were all dark and scary, with no lights on. Wally got out his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and turned on it's flashlight. "Kuki get your weapon out," he pointed his gun right.

"Oh um," the Japanese girl replied. "I... uh lost it in the janitor's closet earlier."

"Great... great! All we need is a boy who's de only one with a flashlight to lead the way," Fanny said irritated, getting out her M.U.S.K.E.T. "I swear it, if we get lost-"

"We won't get lost," Wally shined the light left.

"And if we do?"

"Then... we're doomed."

"oh, if Ay were to punch you Ay would-"

"Fanny!" Rachel shouted, "this is not the time to beat up boys. Just focus on the way to the escape pods."

Wally clinched the weapon, "fine... but I only have one question sir."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"How is this the only deck without lighting or electrictiy?" The Aussie turned to face her.

She shrugged, "generators died."

"What if it's a trap?" Kuki looked at the Supreme Commander.

Rachel patted her head, expecting her helmet to be there but remembered. "Then let's hope Numbuhs 1 and 0 can break us out of a cage."

"Hey Numbuh 362, why haven't ye built yourself another helmet?" Fanny raised a brow.

"My helmet is fixed from getting Nigel from the Galatic Treehouse, I just... don't wear it as often as I used to."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, walking down the halls.

Seconds later was unexpected, the lights randomly came on and as did for the power.

"I got a feeling Kuki's right," Wally agreed, "I think it might be a trap."

"Your right Numbuh 4!" A voice yelled.

They all turned to face Numbuh 4's biggest enemy.

"It is I! The Toiletnator!" He yelled again, followed by a cough.

"Eh... don't worry about him guys," Wally smirked. "He's just the most weakest, dummest, and easiest villain this organization has ever fought. Even if he's more wrinkled, makes him more easy to beat."

The Toiletnator was furious and let out all his force on Wally. The blond hair boy stepped a couple of feet back, as soon as his uncle fired the toilet paper at him.

It was too late.

The toilet paper grabbed Wally legs and pulled him toward the Toiletnator.

"Wally!" Kuki shrieked.

The Aussie screamed as the Toiletnator grabbed his head and immediatley turned him.

"Wally!" Kuki shrieked even louder.

Fanny blinked and finally managed to shoot the senior villain. He dodged the first two shots, but the third hit him, where it would most likely hurt.

"Ow!" The Toiletnator whined and fell to the floor.

The now zombified Wally reached over to grab Fanny, however he missed barely.

"Oh ye want to fight boy!" The Irish redhead blasted the citi-zombie in the face.

"Yow!" He covered his nose, as it throbed.

"Come on guys!" Rachel pointed to a door.

"Ye know everytime we enter a room, we just run into another one of them," Fanny nagged.

"Then let's hope that M.U.S.K.E.T saves up."

The two girls started running, but realized something.

"Kuki! Come on!" Rachel turned back.

The Japanese girl shook her head, "What about Wally? I can't leave him he's my teammate."

"We can't save him," Fanny admitted, "if we could then we would... even if he is a boy, but he's already one of them."

"I guess your right." Kuki started running over to them. Before she could get halfway, her sleeve was grab. Kuki shrieked and turned to see Wally holding on to it.

"Don't think I'm gone that easy," the citi-zombie said.

"Kuki!" Rachel and Fanny yelled.

The pre-teen girl kicked and screamed, "wait guys! This will give you enough time to escape."

"But we need every operative we can find," Rachel shouted.

Kuki's sweater started to get covered in green slime. She smiled a bit, but Numbuh 1 needs you, so do us operatives that have turned. Run!"

The two kids understood the lost of their friend and ran to the door. Rachel sheded a tear, as she heard her friend's scream. That was the las thing they heard, entering the room.

Fanny and Rachel panted.

"Hundred of good operatives turned in de last couple hours," Fanny closed her eyes, remembering all the kid's cries for help.

More tears flowed down Rachel's cheeks," and our friends... they're... they're one of them."

"Patton... Paddy... daddy," Fanny said the names solemnly.

Rachel took a deep breath and glared at the ground, "Havey... Sector V and W... Virginia... Bartie." She started to cry, "Ni... Nigel." That last name came close to breaking the girl's heart.

"But Nigel's immune," the Irish redhead gazed at her best friend.

Rachel shook her head, "doesn't mean he can't get captured." She walked around the room, "now... how are we going to get to the escape pods?"

"The door on the left sends you straight to the pods," a voice came behind them.

"Wait! Let me guess... it's another Senior citi-zombie." Rachel turned and gasped.

Fanny turned around, her mouth hung open only to face-

"Patton!" They yelled in a unison.

The zombified Patton laughed, followed by a cough. "That's right! And I've come to see you kids get turned, hahaa."

"No, we won't... I-I can beat you," Fanny held up her weapon.

"The kiss I gave you didn't mean anything, it was old news ey," he took a step.

Rachel gulped and looked over to Fanny. The Irish girl kept her M.U.S.K.E.T up, but was shaking.

"What about you Rachel? Haven't said much," Patton took another step.

"You may have beat me two years ago! But not this time!" The Polish girl backed up a bit.

"Beating me huh?" Patton bragged, "Your the one that lost to me in Cadet training."

Rachel was about to charge, however was pulled back by Fanny.

"No... Ay'll handle him. Ye go and find Numbuh 1," the pre-teen said.

"But Fan-"

"No time to argue. Now go!"

Fanny started firing at the citi-zombie, as Rachel ran to the other side of the room. Patton paid no attention to the blond kid and went over to the redheaded one.

Rachel looked back, watching Fanny back up to the wall, firing non-stop at Patton. She ran out of the room, while the door closed slowly behind her. Halfway down the hall, a faint scream was heard before the door finally shut.

Rachel sheded a tear and continued running. "Fanny..." she muttered.

The girl reached a door, but quickly thought.

_Should she open it?_

* * *

**This chapter is done. I'm not going to do a skit in this one, but say wow. "Wow." I lost a lot of characters for the skits, but sadly that's not the case. The case was when Rachel was touched by the citi-zombie. what do you think happened? In your own thought, what do you think will happen to Rachel. Oh and do you think Rachel should take her chances on opening the door? Hope she makes the right decision. Now goodbye and have a good day with what ever your doing.**

**Key Supersam Signing Off...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: The ****_Italic_**** are flashbacks and thoughts now...**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Hey Rachella," a brown hair Brit walked over to the blond hair Polish girl._

_"Oh hi... hi Nigel," she smiled. _

_Nigel looked at Rachella's notebook, it was filled with drawings of animals and landscapes. "Wow! Those look very good, even if we are in first grade," he grinned._

_Rachella blushed and looked down at her drawings, "oh um... thanks. What about you and you're writing? I heard you love to do that," she glanced at his desk to see a notebook filled with words._

_Nigel rubbed the back of his neck, "well I not the best writer... I mean-"_

_"Oh come on, let me see a piece of your work."_

_He hesitated, but didn't want to argue. Nigel went over and brought back his notebook._

_Rachella read it, "My Grandma. My Grandma is coming here today. My dog is hiding from my Grandma. I scared him, now he is under the table. I see my Grandma outside and ran to hug her. I love you Grandma."_

_Nigel turned red, as she read it again. _

_"Wow Nigel, this is... good. A little cheesey, but good." Rachella smiled more._

_"Thanks, but it's not that good I bet," he took the notebook back. _

_The Polish girl nodded, "I heard your grandma came last week, but I didn't know you had a dog."_

_"I don't."_

_"Oh." They exchanged a laugh._

_"So Rachella, are you going to continue practicing drawing?" Nigel asked._

_"Yeah! Of course I am!" She replied, "and Nigel."_

_He raised a brow, "yeah?"_

_"Call me Rachel," she grinned_

_The Brit gladly nodded, "ok Rachel, better keep practicing on those drawings to become a real artist one day."_

_"You too with those stories, who knows... maybe one day you can publish a book."_

_They agreed and kept their freetime doing that._

* * *

_"Move it you maggots!" The Artic Drill Sergeant **(A/N: No not Patton, we're still in flashback couple years ago)** shouted at the cadets. "This is level three and you seven year olds can't beat it right!"_

_All the cadets were sweating and panting, but one._

_"Rachella! Get your head in gear or get off my battle area!" The Drill Sergeant yelled directly at the blond girl._

_"It's Rachel! Not Rachella!" She yelled back and ducked for cover as lazers fired toward her._

_"Whatever."_

_She ran to the next rock, dodging every blast nearing her. "Oh how much I hate Numbuh 0.6," she muttered to herself. _

_"Stop children, you've been very naughty and must be grounded," the robotic adult said._

_Rachel flipped over the robot and kicked him from the back, "I'll pass."_

_"You... child must... be... be-" the robot was unable to finish once mustard and ketchup were fired at it._

_"Thanks for covering me you guys!" Rachel waved as Fanny and Patton came out._

_"Woah, nice kick Rachel," Fanny smiled._

_"That was awesome!" Patton exclaimed._

_"Oh come on I have done it without my best friends," Rachel said._

_Numbuh 0.6 walked over to the young cadets. "What was that?" He asked._

_"That was level 3 training we beat," Patton answered._

_"I don't need a smart aleck on my course!" Numbuh 0.6 growled and looked at the Polish girl, "do it again."_

_"What!" She complained, "but that was my fourth time you can't-"_

_"Do it again!" Numbuh 0.6's voice turned cold. "Francine and Patton, you are dismissed."_

_"But Rach-"_

_"I said you maggots are dismissed!" He interrupted Fanny._

_The two cadets scurried out of the room, straight to the ships._

_"Now Rachella," Numbuh 0.6 folded his arms._

_Rachel clinched her fist, "Rachel."_

_He groaned, "whatever... now do the course again until you get it right, and I'll be watching." The older operative walked away as the blond hair girl sigh, waiting for the level to begin._

_After Cadets Next Door training, Rachel walked home alone in the late afternoon. She looked at the ground furious and muttered, "stupid Numbuh 0.6, if I was Soopreme Leader I would have him replaced in a blink of an eye by Patton. I know he would do much better than 0.6 anyday."_

_"Is it because Patton's dad was a military sergeant?" A british accent came in front of her._

_Rachel smiled, looking up. "Maybe... but Patton has experience. He has a loud voice, friendly smile, and serious attitude Nigel."_

_The boy chuckled, "Yeah Drilovsky would be a great future Artic Sergeant."_

_"So... are you walking home with me?" Rachel raised a brow. _

_"I don't see who else I would walk with."_

_The two seven years olds walked to Rachel's mansion._

_"Hey Rachel, how is Cadets Next Door going?" Nigel asked._

_"Awful! Number 0.6 holds a grudge on me because Chad- I mean Number 274 demoted him down to Artic position," Rachel explained. "And since Number 274 is second-in-command of Number 100 and I'm his little cousin, Number 0.6 -or his real name Saul- treats me rude."_

_"Well at least next week is when you graduate and go into Kids Next Door, also his decommissioning is that week," Nigel assured her._

_"Thank goodness..." her voice changed to a relieved one, "I thought my little brother Harvey was going to be stuck with him."_

_"Ha ha," Nigel laughed. "He's a good kids."_

_"Let's hope he stays that way."_

_Not long after, the kids arrived to Rachel's mansion. _

_"Want to come in for a bit?" The Polish girl asked._

_"Sure." Nigel entered the mansion with Rachel beside him._

_"Jasper! I'm home!" She shouted, while entering the room._

_"Ah... hello Miss. McKenzie," the butler came down the steps, "and I see you've brought Mr. Uno."_

_"Hi Jasper" Nigel waved a bit._

_"Is it alright if he stays a while?"_

_Jasper smiled. "A Uno a friend to a McKenzie is always allowed stay here. Now then, dinner will be ready at six o'clock like usual, your brother and parents are at the pool, and your sister is in her room. Please enjoy your visit here Mr. Uno."_

_Jasper left the room, leaving Nigel and Rachel alone._

_"Well... last one to the game room is second player," she pushed the Brit down and ran upstairs._

_"Hey! No fair! Cheater!" Nigel chased after her._

* * *

_Flashback still, and three years later... they're ten now by the way. _

_"Thanks Nigel," the Polish girl glared at her best friend. "It's really nice for you to take me out for some ice cream Nigel."_

_He took a lick and smiled at her, "no problem. I just wanted to take the newest supreme commander out for congratulation ice cream." _

_Rachel licked hers, "you think things are going to be more boring for me because I'm soopreme leader?"_

_"Probably, but remember Rachel... never quit."_

_"Thanks Nigel. I could always count on you for being a good soldier."_

_"Not favorite?"_

_"I don't do favorites." The two shared a laugh and enjoyed the rest of their ice creams._

_Rachel said, "hey Nigel."_

_He raised a brow, " yeah...what?"_

_"How you doing with your new girlfriend... Lizzie," she tried not to sound annoyed, but failed miserbly._

_Nigel caught on, "fine I guess, but you seem like you're... jealous."_

_Rachel's eyes lit up. "Me? Jealous? No! No! I'm just... just really happy for you."_

_He smiled. "Thanks, but why don't you go out with someone?"_

_The blond hair girl stared at the ground, "maybe because the guy I like, likes another girl."_

_"Who?"_

_"What?" Rachel blushed._

_"I asked who." He replied, repeating himself._

_"Oh um... well he's my age, has sparkly blue eyes, and he's very stern like me."_

_"Wow..." Nigel told her, " you describe Patton very well."_

_The Polish girl stopped, nearly tipped over and fell. "Me... me and Patton?" Her jaw hung out, "I don't really... well I like him as a friend, he's my best boy that's friend behind you, but no. He's not my crush._

_Nigel shook it off and kept on walking. "Did you ever find out about Chad's disapperance?" The Brit asked._

_"No," Rachel answered. "Chad was... gone."_

_He looked at the blond girl. Her tone changed during that last sentence. She sounded like she was hiding something, like she was keeping a secret from him. He thought about it and put it aside. "You think he would join the teen ninjas?" Nigel broke the silence._

_Rachel closed her eyes and thought. "The teen ninjas might have been the ones to break him out, but Chad is very loyal to the Kids Next Door."_

_"Loyal enough to send the moonbase to the sun." Nigel chuckled, but Rachel stayed quiet. There she goes again, hiding something. He couldn't help but wonder, would Rachel keep a secret from him?_

_"Why are we talking about Chad, he's not our worries right now," Rachel changed the subject._

_"I guess, although I just want you to be prepared when the KND fight your cousin," Nigel said._

_"Well as long as I have Numbuh 1, Sector V leader by my side. I'll always feel safe."_

_"And Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of Kids Next Door by me. She's always be my closest friend."_

_"So what do you want to do when we get to my house-"_

_She was interrupted of a voice behind them, "hey Nigie!"_

_The two operatives turned and faced a chubby girl with glasses._

_"Hi Lizzie," Nigel waved a bit._

_"So are you ready for our date?" Lizzie asked innocently._

_"Date?" Rachel and Nigel said together._

_"Yeah... our one week anniversery." Lizzie's expression turned mad, "you didn't forget did you!"_

_Nigel's face turned red, "no! of course not... I just expected it to be in the evening."_

_"Oh, I guess I should have told you first," she nodded sheepish. "Shall we go or not?"_

_'Wait what!" Rachel shouted, "but me and Nigel were going to my house."_

_"Sorry um... who are you again?" _

_"His closest friend Rachel."_

_Lizzie thought for a second. "Never heard of you. But Nigie said he would take me to dinner."_

_"When?"_

_"Yesterday."_

_"Wha- oh..." the blond hair girl felt defeated._

_"Hey Rachel, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Nigel assured her._

_"Yeah alright..." she smiled weakly. _

_The Brit grabbed his girlfriend's hand and walked away._

_For the first time, Rachel walked home alone without Nigel. Turned out. That's what happened for the rest of the years. She felt saddened and regreted not sharing her feelings for him._

* * *

**(Present)**

Nigel opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Rachel..." he muttered te name. The brown hair boy looked around to see him and his father still in space. "Figures." Nigel steered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R toward the moonbase ahead of them.

The two operatives flew to the base, unknowed to them... it was too late.

* * *

**What can I say it was short... but I needed this out before tommorrow because I'm going out of town. 2 hours of writing... something I wish I can do everyday. Better get this skit done in 5 minutes.**

**Nigel: **5 minutes? No way you can get it done in that time...

**Me: **Oh yeah! Just watch me!

**Rachel: **Guys please don't fight... it's only down to us three.

**Me (looks around): **What happened to everyone else?

**Nigel and Rachel: **You turned them into citi-zombies.

**Me: **Oh... did you notice this whole chapter is a flashback.

**Rachel: **Yeah we noticed.

**Nigel: **I don't remember even writing that piece of story in first grade.

**Me (raises hand):** It was mine... one of the first stories that made me want to start writing.

**Nigel:** Oh. Explains the dog.

**Me: **Look we've got one minute left and I didn't do disclaimer so repeat after me. I.

**Nigel:** I

**Me: **Don't Own.

**Nigel: **Don't Own.

**Me: **Codename: Kids Next Door.

**Nigel: **Codename: Kids Next Door.

**Me: **But I kissed Fanny during christmas!

**Nigel: **But I kissed fanny during christmas... wait what?

**Rachel: **You did what! Nigel Uno! (Chases)

**Nigel: **Ahh! (Runs away)

**Me: **Better wish him luck, now remember to favorite, follow, review and most importantly enjoy. Adios!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Except the characters and show... but if it was on Ebay I call dibs!**

**Warning: I'm bored if you care and only two words: SPRING BREAK! YIPPERS! All I do is write, write, draw, and write! Also watch NCAA March Madness and going to Oregon. Also my laptop broke! AND is EASTER YESTERDAY! What week of no school this is...**

* * *

Rachel's heart skipped a beat, her hand shook fearfully, and her eyes became unfocused. She felt her throat dry and her breathing becoming more heavy. Rachel had the door knob in her hand, she gulped as she did her best to open the door w ith out making a sound. The more it widened the more her stomach turned. The door opened all the way and closed it once she was in.

It was dark, the room was empty with no Senior citi-zombies. Rachel felt relieved, she looked around. It was quiet. She started to walk forward, but tripped. "Woah!" The Polish girl caught herself in time and turned. "A box?" Rachel walked over and investigated it, "I don't remember this stuff being here." She pulled off the top as she looked inside.

The box was filled with old Kids Next Door photos and 2x4 technology. Rachel finally realized what the place was.

"This is the KND's memory room, where all pictures taken from past were sent here. I almost forgot about it since..." she caught herself saying those very last words, "...since the last room was destroyed when trying to retrieve Nigel." Rachel picked up a photo, looking over to t he wall.

Rachel smiled. She stood up, placing it on the wall. **(I have a perfect explaination for this just... not in this story.)**

"Maybe I could just put up a couple." She said, glancing at the door.

Rachel laughed at some of them when operatives tried to be funny, others were happy or just plain serious. Some were actually confused.

Half the room was filled with photos hanging off the walls.

Rachel went on to the next set, until she spotted the on on her hand. It was her , Nigel, Fanny, Patton, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Bartie, and Virginia during a second grade field trip.

It was funny since Wally and Patton unlocked the cage to the lions, setting them free. She never thought the teacher could give a worse punishment than cutting the wires in the computer. The two boys were given a year of detention and yelled at by the principal for the next th ree hours. It wasn't funny then, but remembering it now gave her a chuckle.

She hung it up as she stared at it for a couple of seconds before she frowned. " Guys, please! Please! Please be able to transform back."

"Oh my dear, they won't be coming back," a cold voice said.

Rachel's eyes lit up, turning only to find the room still empty.

"Hello?" Rachel called out, "who's there ?"

"Pathetic you are, you're weak and fragile... the person you love, your friends , and family will not make it out."

Rachel clinched her fist and muttered, " so this is what Nigel said about voices in his head. I thought it was just a joke."

The voice was full of hatred, and harshness. It made Rachel feel scared.

"Where are you!" She yelled.

It came closer and whispered to what feel like it was by her ear.

"Behind you..."

Rachel quickly turned, until she saw a window looking down into space. Rachel walked over and set her hand on the glass.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, but something caught her eye. A 2x4 ship headed toward the Moonbase.

She gasped. "Nigel, Number 0, and Number 2! They don't know the base is overrun, " Rachel quickly ran out of the door.

The hallways were quiet and empty. She didn't know if she should feel safe or cautious, besides that wasn't the point. Rachel started running down the long hall .

"How am I going to get to the docks, it' s on the other side of the Moonbase," she said. Rachel continued running down the hall, she made a sharp turned left. Rachel tried to keep up the pace as she passed doors. The blond girl noticed a sign saying '_escape pods_' with an arrow pointing the other direction. Rachel slid to a stop, staring back the direction she came from.

If Rachel stayed, she would have to risk getting caught, while trying to save Nigel. It maybe a long shot, but not impossible. However, she could just escape to earth. But Rachel remembered, earth was gone, it would be no use. Both ways were risk worth taking.

What was the point? Rachel rushed back to rescue the Brit, his father, and his friend. She turned at another sharp corner as the pre-teen ran into something or someone.

"Ow! Hey, watch where your..." Rachel's voice trailed off when she came face to face with a citi-zombie Toiletnator. "...going."

"Well look who I found!" He yelled out, proudly. "Numbuh 362, the Soopreme Leader of Kids Next Door."

"Toiletnator, you know I expected you to be more soggy than before."

Toiletnator growled, he reached for her. Rachel jumped away in time, running the other direction.

She glanced back, "that was close, but maybe next time Tolietnator-"

Rachel fell to the floor again, rubbing her head. "Ow! What the..." she looked up and gasped. "Fa...Fanny, Pa...Patton. " Her best friends stood there, old wrinkled citi-zombies.

"Hello youngling, missed us?" Patton laughed, followed by a cough.

Rachel was speechless, she had no idea what to do.

"Scared lass?" citi-zombie Fanny asked, sneering.

The Polish girl shook her head, standing up.

The two Senior citi-zombies tried to grab Rachel, but her reflexes were to advanced and she was able to dodge them. Rachel flipped over Fanny and Patton, running away.

The Irish citi-zombie managed to grab Rachel's tiger sweater by the sleeve pulling her back. The pre-teen quickly slid off the sweater, revealing her metal armor covering her chest.

Fanny tripped back, taking Patton down also.

Rachel had no time to look back as she ran toward the docks. The heavy armor aro und her did not make her slow down, but made her more visible.

She had no choice, but to run.

* * *

**(Docks)**

Nigel and his father came out of the ship. It was all quiet, making them feel uncomfortable.

"Somethings wrong," Nigel said, concerned. "The docks are always filled with KND operatives."

Numbuh 0 looked around the room, it was empty.

Nigel couldn't figure out what was going on unless...

He gasped. "Unless the whole base is overrun," the Brit realized, "in that case we've got to get out of here!"

Nigel and his father started to run back , but were blocked by Senior citi-zombies.

"This is not good," the Englishman said.

Soon the whole room was filled with citi -zombies surrounding them. After the last sixty-five year old came in, a tall silhouette man with a long beard and robe stood in front of the two operatives.

"Well if it isn't my oldest son, Monty," the king of evil said, "oh how great it would have been if you never betrayed me. We could've ruled the world together as father and son, wouldn't it be great ? "

Numbuh 0 rose a brow. "What about Ben? He's family too."

"Ben?" Grandfather folded his arms, displeased. "Ben is a weak, fragile, and stupid son, he tries to go and show off, but only fails. These Kids Next Door deserve only the best villains to be destroyed, like me."

Nigel tilted his head. "So... you mean t he Kids Next Door deserve only to defeat villains like you."

"Exactly." Grandfather said amused, then realized. "Wait! No! I mean us villains like me should destroy the Kids Next Door and kids..."

"We won't let you get away with that!"

Grandfather smiled, "oh...and who is we? Everyone of your friends are my own servants." He moved away revealing Sectors V and W, along with others.

Nigel's mouth hung open, "no..."

"Oi! Hello mate. It's time..." citi-zombie Wally smirked "...for your end."

Nigel looked around. It wasn't just his friends, but every operative he knew-about every kid-was a Senior citi-zombie, except one.

"Where is the Soopreme Leader?" Nigel shouted at his grandfather.

The question surprised the old man. "The leader of Kids Next Door..." his expression turned sinister "...I sent her best friends and another nobody villain to retrieve her."

"Patton and Fanny," Nigel whispered to h imself.

"That's them." Grandfather continued. "I would love to see your face when you see her, did you see her last time?"

Nigel shook his head.

"Good."

"What are you going to do after you destroy the Kids Next Door?" Numbuh 0 asked.

He answered. "Isn't it obvious, I'll reconquer the world as my own playground, have all tapioca to myself, and have everyone as my servants."

"Not everyone," the young Brit replied. "You forgot! Your whole family is immune."

Grandfather thought and smiled, "yes, but I could still capture and imprison you."

"You would do that to your own son and grandson."

"Unless they join me."

"That's cruel."

"I'm evil," Grandfather said, "although, you have one last chance to join me, Monty."

Numbuh 0 said, "no...you won't make me change my mind.

Grandfather snarled. "Too bad."

He signaled the citi-zombies as they came closer to the operatives.

"Don't worry Numbuh 1, you'll see your Supreme Leader soon..." Grandfather told him "...but not soon enough."

* * *

On the other side of the Moonbase, the Supreme Commander of KND sprinted down the halls, moving from door to door to escape the three citi-zombies.

"Can't run forever lass!" An Irish accent yelled behind her.

"Just give up Soopreme Leader! It'll be over before you know it!" Patton yelled.

The Toiletnator halted for a stop, then shot toilet paper at the girl. "Don't worry! I'll get her!"

Rachel moved to the side quickly, covering her head as it continued hitting her. "Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back," she kept repeating to herself.

Toiletnator fired more of his powers at her, "you won't get away from me this time Soopreme Leader." He took a final blast and grabbed her by the hand. Rachel shrieked, pulling back from the villain. "Oh no! I'll show them! I'll show them all that the Toiletnator is not a weakling!" Toiletnator's toilet paper forced Rachel to fall down.

He snickered as if something was suppose to happen, but didn't.

The young girl's brown eyes closed, not wanting to think what would happen next.

The room became silent, while Toiletnator's laugh was faded.

"Uh..." his voice shuttered "...isn't this the part where you turn into a citi-zombie."

He's right...so why wasn't she one?

Rachel's eyes opened, looking down at the paper covering her hand.

This was her chance.

Rachel got up, moving to the side quickly. Citi-zombies Fanny and Patton were slammed to the walls hard, then fell to the ground. Rachel pulled with all her might as the Toiletnator faceplanted on the solid floor.

"Ow!" He shouted in pain.

Rachel slipped the toilet paper off her hands before running to the docks in a fast pace. She passed many rooms until she came across the one she's been looking for this whole time.

"Nigel! I...uh..." Rachel's voice became dead silent. Her eyes widened at the amount of citi-zombies in the room, with two operatives in the middle being surrounded.

Nigel caught the girl's eyes. "Rachel...get out of her now!" He waved his hands like he was trying to swat a fly.

Rachel didn't budge to move a muscle, she stood frozen, looking directly at Grandfather.

The silhouette man turned to face her personally. "Supreme Leader, so nice to...catch up, isn't it."

Rachel said nothing as Grandfather continued. "Nothing to say? Well isn't that a shame. I was actually hoping you didn't have to because I wanted to see your reaction to my grandson's end."

Rachel stayed silent, not taking her eyes off him. But she failed to notice how close he was to her.

"Although I must say...I didn't expect you like that, maybe a little older."

Nigel's eyes widened behind his shades, he knew what his grandfather was going to do.

"Rachel!" He called out.

"What-" Before she could react, Grandfather grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her to a block of citi-zombies. They grabbed onto her armor armor as she fought them. She fought for a few second, while Grandfather watched from a distance surprised.

_How could she resist for that long? It's like... _his face fell. He approached the young girl closer to find a silver lace around her neck. "Now it all makes sence. Doesn't it Monty?"

The Englishman's mouth opened, then closed.

"So it's true, you did the exact same thing I did to your mother," Grandfather smiled satisfied. "Your son, my grandchild made his love immune like us, didn't he?"

Nigel gulped nervously while Rachel stopped struggling. She tried to find out what was going on until she looked down at her heart shaped necklace. She whispered softly, barely anyone could hear her.

"I'm immune?"

**Transmission Interrupted...**

* * *

**And there you have it! Why Rachel hasn't been turned into a citi-zombie. And another cliffhanger... I apologized, but I had to do it! I just had to! Also was a somewhat short chapter, lucky it wasn't my shortest. Hopefully my other chapters won't be as short as this one, but hey! Don't make promises you can't keep, that's one that happens to me. Except secrets...I can keep secrets. Now have/had a nice Spring Break, because mine just started. Skit next chapter also. But hope you enjoyed this. PM me if you have any questions, also Follow/Review/Favorite/Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Restablishing Connection~**

"Take them to the prison," Grandfather sneered, telling his servants as he watch them grab the kids and adult's hands.

A citi-zombie raised his hand. "U-uh... um... sir? Which one?"

"Yeah, we have one on this base, and another at the Antartica." Another servant stated.

Grandfather groaned, facepalming. He looked over to his Grandson, "you see what I have to go through everytime with them. Honestly, I don't know how I'm able to deal with this!"

"Well..." Nigel smiled innocently, "I-I am a natural born leader and may I also mention Sector V's leader, plus been the only earth human to go to the Galatic Kids Next Door. So if you let me go now, I'll give you tips and... uh... take your position."

"You? Leader? Tips? Take my position?" Grandfather laughed like a maniac. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Pure comedy, but seriously..." He pointed to a senior. "You take them to the prison on THIS base."

"Which cell?" The old folk asked.

"ANYONE! THERE ARE OVER A HUNDRED IN THIS PLACE!"

"Yes sir!" Another citi-zombie snatched Rachel by the hands, "come on, move it!" The elder coughed. "You'll see your boyfriend soon enough."

"Hey! What! Let me go!" Rachel struggled to loosen the old man's grip as she was taken away, not far behind her were Numbuhs 1 and 0.

"Wait!" Grandfather called out, "leave my eldest son here. I have use for him." The citi-zombie holding Numbuh 0 brought him to their master as the rest watched the operatives being take away.

**~Moonbase Prison~**

The only two kids that were actually still young were escorted- I mean forced to the prison. The cells were empty, the place was isolated, except for the kids and two zombies.

Mid-way into the prison, a senior zombie suddenly opened a cell, pushing Nigel in there.

Next Rachel.

"You think the love birds are going to have some kissy-kiss time?" A citi-zombie questioned the one beside him.

They laughed followed by coughs, before walking away.

"Maybe they'll argue like husband and wife." The kids heard before a door closed.

The two looked at eachother briefly, uneasily, before turning their heads away.

"I don't know who's fault it is," Rachel folded her arms. "I don't care if we can't get out of here, all I need to know is what do they mean of me being immune by this necklace?" She pointed to the thing around her neck.

Nigel took a deep breath, taking his time to gather his thoughts, but time was something they didn't have with everyone being their enemy.

"That's something that we both would like to know," he stated, "I know you have many questions and mad at me for what happened earlier, but the thing is Numbuh Infinity drew me into saying it."

Rachel sighed. "Are we actually going to go through this? Nigel, you said it yourself. You said that you had no feelings for me! I didn't see Infinity even near you, or anywhere."

"So what! You're going to back him up even when he sent me away from you! From my family, from my friends, from Kids Next Door!" The Brit exclaimed, "you know what! Just because we're changing doesn't mean we have to act like jerks to eachother. We both are always changing! We're growing up, we're different! You, me, my sector, Fanny, Patton, Virginia, and Bartie are all different. Our decommissioning is in a couple months, we'll become teenagers sooner or later, we might as well deal with it."

Rachel stood there, silently, listening to Nigel continue ranting. Once he finished, she just folded her arms.

"That's it isn't it. The GKND Leader changed you, the Nigel I knew was-was different. He would go on saying how we'll be young for a longer while, but now... now I think he's the one that changed the most." She looked up at him. "He wasn't this stubborn, hot-headed, or reckless."

Nigel clinched his fist. "At least I didn't give up on my organization when they needed me most." Before realizing what he said, staring at Rachel's face almost broke him.

He saw tears flowing down her cheeks, as she turned away. "R-Rachel... I didn't mean f-for what I said. I'm sorry."

Silence.

The blonde ignored him, looking out the window to the emptiness of space.

Silence.

It went by for many minutes, since the heated argument, before hearing noises.

The two looked at eachother, then at the cell door.

Nigel sniffed the air.

Fire.

He noticed smoke coming behind the bars as the door pried opened. The boy looked at Rachel, while she shrugged.

Gray smoke came in before a figure emerged in front of them.

"Father!" Both pre-teens said together.

The silhouette man nodded. "Now then, we'll save welcomes later, right now we got to go before Grandfather send more guards."

Rachel and Nigel exchanged looks, then glanced back at the adult.

"This way!" Citi-zombie Numbuh 5 told the rest of older Sector V. Three senior zombies followed her into prison on the Moonbase.

"Where is their cell?" Wally snarled looking around.

Abby pointed to a burnt cell, "check the one with burnt surroundings." The door broke off as they walked over, checking around the single room.

In the middle of the search, something caught Abby's eyes.

"There's ash on the door," she called out. They all turned toward the direction.

"Who do you think did it?" Kuki asked.

"Who else? Only our other escaped prisoner: Father."

"So, how long until we get to the docks?" Numbuh 1 asked, catching up with Father. Rachel ran beside the man, who was between them both, running across the halls.

"It's not much further now, probably another thirty feet," she answered.

Nigel added a groan.

A cough came from a citi-zombie, now charging at them, when taking notice. Father had no hesitation shooting fireballs at the Senior, immediately collapsing after each shot.

"I feel so unprotected without a weapon," Rachel muttered.

"At least one of us has armor," Nigel mentioned, "what happened to your old weapon, you fought citi-Patton with?"

Rachel remembered the incident while trying to get Numbuh 1 back from GKND. "Lost it during a fighting with that... you know what, never mind."

"Door to the docks up ahead," Father broke into the conversation.

The three entered, through the doors. They quickly moved to a corner, pressing their backs against the wall.

Father leaned closer to the side, watching three citi-zombies guarding a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"So what's the plan?" The Supreme Leader asked.

Father squinted, looking around the area. "The plan is..." He grabbed a rope from a box, handing it to Nigel. "You run to the other side of that corner, while The Soopreme Leader distracts the citi-zombies, then we trip them, knocking them out, steal the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and get to earth. Easy Enough?"

"Your talking to two high class operatives," Nigel and Rachel gave a thumbs up, "I think we got it."

Nigel took the rope from his Uncle's hand, then running across the floor to the other wall. Rachel closely followed, but halted in the between both sides.

"Hey Dumb-heads!" Rachel shouted out loud.

The citi-zombies all turned to face her, snarling and growling, along with coughing.

"Hey it's the Supreme Leader of... uh what's the organization called again?"

"I forgot, maybe it was, KMD? Or AND? Maybe KSL?"

"Oh forget it, she's here now, and let's get her!"

They all charged, toward the girl as she took a couple feet back.

"Now!" She yelled.

Nigel and Father pulled the rope to eachother's chest, having it lift off the ground.

Before the elders, could react they tripped onto the concrete, face planting.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt," Nigel said, letting go of the rope.

Father did the same, "come on you two let's go."

They three ran over to the flying vehicle.

"Wait."

Nigel and Rachel looked back.

"I'm not going with you," Father told them.

"What, but you got too!" Rachel replied.

"No, Monty still there. I have to save him from pappy, and show him I'm not worthless."

"But-"

The man raised his hand. "End of discussion. Go, and Rachel keep that necklace on."

Rachel nodded.

"Never thought I'd ever listen to one of the worst enemies."

The kids both gave Father a slight nod, before entering the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Father watched as they took off to earth. He sighed, looking at the dock's doors open, entering many citi-zombies. The silhouette man put his pipe to his mouth and let his hands on fire.

"You made me mad earlier," he turned to face the zombies. "And you did it again!"

Father yelled, running and blasting at them all.

"And NO one makes me angry!"

**~S.C.A.M.P.E.R~**

Rachel rode up front, sitting next to Nigel who was driving, looking outside. She couldn't get past the fact of what Nigel said, was she a bad leader? Was she the worst KND ever had? She let Numbuh 5 take control and had 86 decommissioned herself. She just couldn't bare without being with Nigel, if he was gone, so was she, but apparently. It didn't work out so well. Everything never works out so well after Galactic Kids Next Door, after getting Nigel, after his fight with... him. It got to him.

She looked at Nigel, who calmly steered the wheel to their home planet. Ever since then, she wonders what he thinks, what he does anymore, what's happened to him. It's just one big puzzle, just one big mystery. She wished she knew what's was going on.

"Are we ever going to forgive eachother?" Nigel asked, breaking the silence

"I hope we just did."

The boy looked at her, as she smiled.

"We can't be mad at eachother forever. That'll be too long of a time." Rachel smirked. "And I can't wait that long."

Nigel smiled. "Me neither, Rachel."

"Me neither, Rachel."

* * *

**Rachel: Wondering what took you so long to write this?**

**Me: I had some complication, writers block, summer, and other complicated stuff.**

**Nigel: Wow... must've been complicated.**

**Me: Yeah certainly was. But I had my readers keep me going. Thanks guys. And I'll update sooner now, even though it's been a month. Oh and Rachel, you have to do the closing Repeat after me. I.**

**Rachel: I.**

**Me: Do.**

**Rachel: Do.**

**Me: Not.**

**Rachel: Not Own Kids Next Door, or any characters, or anything else, but the plot of the story.**

**Me: -_-, that was just mean.**

**Rachel: Hey... I changed.**

**Nigel: So have I...**

**Me: I hope this isn't what it's going to be like when they don't become teenagers, but one can dream. In this case me...**

**Nigel: Aw... so you do dream about us.**

**Me: Hey Nigel your pretty logical right...**

**Nigel: Yes...**

**Me: Where do baby's come from?**

**Nigel: Easy, Philadelphia, at least that's what I am told.**

**Me: From who- (smiles)**** Actually, they sure do Uno... they sure do...**

**Rachel: Wait! He doesn't know where babies come from.**

**Me: Oh no he's right, but there not all from Philadelphia, at least I'm not.**

**Rachel: Neither am I.**

**Nigel: Am I?**

**Rachel: (Face palms) Just remember to Review, follow, and favorite.**

**Me: We can only hope for the best Nigel survives being out of his childhood and into his teenage/adulthood. At least I could. Also,**

**...Asta La Pasta...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This is the ninth time I said it, and won't be the last. But, you have to follow me slowly: I Do Not Own Kids Next Door, that's Mr. Warburton anime...takes second to realize... I mean cartoon...**

**Warning: Should there even be this thing right here if I don't even have a warning. Um... chapter's ten above disclaimer (Unless your reading with phone) and review is down there along with favorite and follow.**

* * *

The trip to earth was smooth and calm, so far. They landed in an empty grass field in Virginia. Everything was in the clear, no citi-zombie or anything, but a barn (**Wait... are there barns in Virginia**). The S.C.A.M.P.E.R's doors opened as the leaders exited out. They had no intention to turn around and wait to see if another figure would come out. The two just left the flying vehicle, since it was running out of fuel. They had no plans, no weapons, or allies.

"What about Lizzie? Do you think she's alright?" Nigel asked the blonde.

Rachel could've ignored the question since her and Lizzie don't typically get along or are constantly fighting, but answered anyways. "I honestly have no idea about her, she could be a citi-zombie or hiding in her base or something. I have no clue."

Nigel sighed. "Were you ever jealous when me and Lizzie started dating?"

"I might've got jealous when you disobeyed my orders to go save Lizzie."

"Oh..." Nigel scratched the top of his head.

The two stayed silence during the walk.

_Such awkwardness, _Rachel thought, _maybe little small talk._

"Hey Nigel, nice weather we are having right?" She said.

The Brit looked up at the sky, "uh huh... yeah, it's nice..."

Rachel pouted. "Then you know where we're going?"

"Well if my calculations are right then we should be in Richmond in about few..." he mumbled the rest.

"Far?"

Nigel stayed quiet.

_Great,_ Rachel thought. _Why'd he park so far?_

The two walked through the fields of Virginia, passing farms **(Still wondering)** and crops.

The blonde suddenly stopped, taking off her armor.

Nigel raised a brow. "Why you taking that off?"

"Let's see, I'm hot, it feels like it's getting heavier, and I'm supposedly immune, want anymore reasons."

Before Nigel could answer, he heard footsteps drawing near.

"Come on," the pre-teen quickly grabbed the girl's hand running behind a tractor.

"Nigel, what-"

He raised his finger to his mouth, shushing her.

They leaned their heads, taking a quick peek as someone picked up Numbuh 362's armor up. "Now... what's this doing here?"

The two operatives leaned their heads back, looking at one another.

"Ok, that must be a Citi-Zombie, when he's not looking. We come out and hit him with this!" Nigel pulled out a comb tucked in his pocket. Blinking blankly at it, he turned to Rachel, who had a confused face.

"We hit him with a comb?" Rachel asked.

"What! No! I mean-"

"Ahem..." a voice rang behind Nigel.

The two pre-teens spun around, facing a normal old farmer wearing blue overalls, with grey hair.

"Ah!" Nigel raised his brush towards the man's face. "Freeze!"

The man ignored the boy's request, raising Rachel's armor, "mam, is this yours?"

Rachel blushed, taking the armor. "Yes it is, I-um... left it there."

"Apologizes, but I don't like unnecessary stuff on my land."

"Oh, sorry."

"There's no need to be alarmed I won't bite."

"But will you take us back to the prison?"

"What prison?" The Farmer scratched his head. "May I ask who you kids are?"

Nigel answered, "I am Nigel Uno, and this is my friend, Rachel. We are on a very top mission to save the world, again."

The Farmer scratched his head, "do what you do kids, I got to work." With that, he left.

The two pre-teens stared at each other awkwardly, "well that was weird..."

After a few seconds, "hey guys!"

Nigel's eyes lit up; the voice, he may have not heard it for a couple months, but he knew it anyways. Turning around, Nigel faced his former girlfriend that left him long ago.

Rachel and Nigel shouted...

"Lizzie!"

"What's wrong, Nigie? You sill mad at me for dumping you?" Lizzie looked over to Rachel, "and you brought miss Blondie with you... wait a minute! Are you two going out?"

Nigel's face immediately turned into a shade of red, "w-what! No...no, it-it's not like that, you see... we um... uh are very close friends!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Well... I'm... uh not, I'm just..."

Rachel watched as her crush was trying to deny the facts of what he was telling her. The Blonde looked to her side to see a group of Citi-zombies coming down the road. Her eyes widened, "seriously! Can't we get a break!"

"Nigel!" Rachel called the Brit's name. Gaining his attention, Rachel quickly pointed out the mob of 65 year olds heading towards the farms.

The boy instantly jumped into cue, grabbing his ex's hand and running with the Soopreme Leader.

**~Further down the grass fields~**

Lizzie, tired of being pulled by Nigel, finally got him to let go.

The three were out of breath, panting, and gasping for air.

"Did we lose them?" Rachel asked Sector V's leader.

Nigel replied. "I think so, looks like they didn't see us."

Rachel nodded.

"Were those the Citi-zombies from last time?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, and this time... I think they've gotten stronger." Rachel answered. "We've lost all KND operatives known left. It's just me and Nigel."

Lizzie frowned.

"Hey Lizzie, what were you doing there at the old guys farm?" Nigel said the next thing that came into mind.

"That old man is my grandfather... I was visiting him for a week and now- wait! He won't be affected by the Citi-zombies will he?"

Nigel thought. "Probably not."

Lizzie let out a deep breath. "So... uh- there is nothing going on between you two?"

"No..." The two operatives said in unison.

"How about you and Herbie?" Rachel questioned the redhead, "that's all he talks about on Moonbase, is just you."

Lizzie blushed. "Fine, he's so sweet and isn't embarrassed of me, he likes the lunch I make him, and-"

"Guys quiet, there's another mob of them going by."

Rachel sneaked over by the Brit, watching the seniors go by.

After a few minutes, "they're gone..."

"We can't be out in the open like this, we've got to get moving." Rachel told him.

"Agreed, let's go... the sooner, the bet- hey... where did Lizzie go?"

They looked around to find the girl no where in sight.

"So... what now?" Rachel folded her arms.

"We get to Richmond, go to my Treehouse, get a S.C.A.M.P.E.R, go back to Moonbase, and beat Grandfather once and for all!"

"How we doing all that?"

Nigel smirked, " you know how the decommissioning room got a new _update_."

Rachel shook her head. "Nigel Uno, you are the most reckless, stubborn, and hot-tempered operative the Kids Next Door has ever had." She looked at him with a smile on her face. "Which is why your the best."

Numbuh 1 put out his hand, "ready to save the world again?"

"Yeah, I think so." She grabbed on to it.

"Ok, now... which way to the Treehouse!" The Brit yelled.

"I don't know maybe this way?"

"Eh, worth a shot."

The two ran the direction Rachel had pointed to, holding hand by hand.

In the distant, the familiar red-head watched them.

"They're holding hands together," Lizzie held her breath, "that Blondie better not hurt my- I mean Nigel Uno."

Unknown, a faint laugh was heard behind her...

**~Moonbase~**

"What do you mean they escape!" Grandfather yelled across the base, before face palming. "It's not bad enough I have one of my sons escaped, but now I have two little kids running around on Earth right now, possibly ruining my domination again."

A citi-zombie quickly handed him tapioca, then disappeared.

"If they ruin this perfect world of no kids what-so-ever, they will get the worse punishment ever."

"Sent to their rooms?" Numbuh 0 asked, his hands cuffed up.

"No... they will receive... far more worse than that. And I only did that with you and Ben, although I made a huge mistake underestimating you. But, no! Instead they will receive something far more great, I'll send them to the end of space where they will never be heard of again, and so they can never ruin my world forever and ever!" Grandfather laughed, at his so call plan.

"Do you really think that will work pappy, you forgot that one mistake... my son is _Numbuh 1_, the greatest operative that has ever lived." The adult operative continued, "the boy who went to Galactic Kids Next Door, they boy who stopped Father and the villains so many times, they boy... who beat you. And this time, he has help. This time he has something that he can trust... that Soopreme Leader girl, Rachel T. McKenzie."

"Blah!" Grandfather almost threw his tapioca on the ground, "that... Rachel McKenzie, is getting on my nerves. She isn't that great or powerful, she just has that necklace on to protect herself. How could my grandson find anything... in that girl!"

Monty smirked. "That's not how you said about mom when you gave her the necklace. You loved her, the same way my son loves this girl. Just because mom disappeared when I was a kid, you just came out of the shadows and took over the world."

"Well what did you expect! That I would sit back and wait a gazillion more years until another villain comes. That would be too long and impossible! The kids would be ruling the Earth! The kids would be in control of everything, while we old people, we civilized old people just sit back and watch! No... that's why! No one is taking my perfect Utopia, not unless they get rid of me!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Knock, Knock"

Grandfather raised a brow. "Who's there?"

The door broke off, burned on the back.

The operative and the villain watched as a silhouette man on fire entered the room, with citi-zombies knocked out behind him.

He yelled out,

"Hello, you big JERK! I've came, for revenge!"

* * *

**Chapter 11 is complete and next chapter is totally action of Father and Grandfather, along with school starting on the 26th. (Cries)**

**(Rachel pats me on back)**

**Rachel: **Don't cry Key, I'm sure there can be a way to at least enjoy school.

**(Nigel laughs in background)**

**Nigel: **Almost too funny Rachel, but seriously! School Fun! HaHaHa!

**Me: **No it's not that... it's just... it's just us three! Everyone else is either a citi-zombie or a citi-zombie!

**Rachel: **What's the difference, they're both old zombie folks.

**Me: **I miss the other operatives... I feel alone... with just you two...

******: **Ello Key! Don't forget about me! I'm here also!

**Me: **********! What are you doing here? No really your not like... in this story...

**Rachel: **Wait... who's ********, and why can't I say *** name.

**Me: **For obvious reasons...

**Nigel: **What reasons!

******: **Reasons because I'm not in the story... and you can't say my name because 1) You don't know me! 2) I'm not in this story and 3) I came because I got bored with my mates at our place!

**Rachel:** I can't even say *** gender with that! **(Points to star thingies)**

**Me: **Well I want *** to be a secret! Right ****!

******: **Right!

**Nigel: **-_-, that's just plain dumb.

**(I click pen) **

**Me: **Wanna say that to my face Uno... and if you do, I'll have you dress a ballerina**.**

******: **Please do! I have to see him in tights!

**(Everyone, but Nigel laughs)**

**Nigel: **Oh that is just cruel...

**Me: **Yeah well I better get going...** (Looks at Clock) **Jeez it's 1:32 AM! **** wanna do closing with me?

******: **Sure! Favorites, Follows, and Reviews sure do help out a lot!

**Me: **Enjoying is the most important! Bye!

**Nigel: **Please save me!

**...Key Supersam signing out...**


End file.
